Yôkai
by Chino-sachiko
Summary: AU. Tous les 3000 ans, l'arbre d'immortalité donne un fruit. Il permettra à celui qui le mangera immortalité et force immense. 3000 ans ont passé. La course au fruit est lancée dans l'Autre monde. Facile? Encore faut il le trouver, se débarrasser de la concurrence et éviter les hunters. OOC pour certains personnages, Rated M juste au cas où...
1. Prologue

Je ne possède pas Naruto (évidemment, ça se saurait sinon)

Donc voilà, mon histoire porte sur les yôkais. Je suis pas trop experte en la matière (malheureusement), donc si vous voyez de grosses erreurs faites moi signe. Sinon, elle est assez inspirée du manga Black Bird (mais pas tant que ça, juste pour l'histoire du fruit d'immortalité)

Bon, comme j'aime pas trop le suspens qd je lis une fanfiction ^^" je vous le dis d'avance, tous les couples sont "canon" à savoir, Naruhina, Shikatema, InoSai, Sasusaku, et ChojiKarui.

Si les 2 protagonistes sont Naruto et Hinata, il y aura BEAUCOUP de Shikatema, car c'est mon couple préféré^^

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, donc... Bonne lecture!

* * *

On raconte que celui qui mange une pêche d'immortalité héritera d'un pouvoir si puissant qu'il régnera en haut et en bas. Hélas, un tel pouvoir ne peut apporter que désolation.

…

« Tu t'es perdu ? »

Il se retourna et vit une fille de son âge. Il secoua la tête. « Je cherche mon père »

« Où est-ce que tu habites ? »

Il pointa son index vers le ciel. « En haut »

« Dans les montagnes ? »

Il secoua la tête en souriant. « Non, plus haut encore »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Dans le ciel alors »

Il pencha la tête pour réfléchir un instant, puis sourit jusqu'aux dents. « Je crois que c'est ça »

Elle se mit à sourire elle aussi « Je sais comment y aller »

Il écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris. « Vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec engouement. « Vrai ! »

Elle pris sa main et l'entraina à travers les étalages, se faufilant à travers la foule de badauds, venus pour faire la fête. Bientôt, ils s'éloignèrent du festival et de ses animations. Ils gravirent un escalier qui menait à un temple. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite statue et se retourna vers lui sans lâcher sa main.

« Voilà, c'est là ! »

Il s'accroupit et toucha la pierre du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se tourna vers elle en souriant. « Oui, ça me semble possible ! Merci ! »

« De rien, j'espère que tu pourras retrouver ta maison. »

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi, tu m'as déjà bien aidé ! Oh ! » Il s'exclama, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches. Il prit sa main et l'ouvrit. Quand il retira la sienne, elle ouvrit sa main et vit une perle.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il sourit. « Oh, juste un souvenir, pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé » Des petites lumières commencèrent à scintiller autour de lui. Il regarda vers le ciel. « Bon, je crois qu'il faut se dire au revoir… Au fait, moi c'est Naruto, et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Moi c'est Hinata ! »

Il sourit. « Au revoir Hinata, et encore merci ! »

« Au revoir Naruto ! » Et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

« Hinata-sama ! »

Elle sursauta à l'annonce de son nom. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit son cousin Neiji qui tenait par la main sa petite sœur Hanabi. « Où étiez vous passée ? Oncle Hiashi est vert de peur, il vous cherche partout. »

« Désolée Neji, j'aidais juste un ami à retrouver son chemin. »

Neiji regarda derrière elle. Il ne vit que le sombre de la nuit et soupira. « Hinata-sama, vous ne pouvez pas aidez tous les esprits en détresse. Ou au moins, la prochaine fois, appelez moi. ».

Neji se retourna et commença à se rediriger vers le festival. Il descendit quelques marches avant de se retourner. « Vous venez ? Il ne faut pas faire attendre mon oncle plus longtemps. »

Hinata hocha de la tête en souriant avant de le suivre. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était faite un amis de plus se dit elle en touchant la petite perle qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche.


	2. Enfance: Yôkai

**2 - Enfance :Yokai**

* * *

**Le cortège des 100 démons**

...

Naruto était assis en face de ses parents dans un palanquin. Ils se rendaient au Palais céleste avec tous les yôkais. Ce cortège avait lieu une fois tous les 3000 ans. Ses parents étaient très excités pour cette célébration mais lui aurait préféré aller jouer avec ses amis. « Papaaaa, je m'ennuie. »

Minato sourit mais ne leva pas les yeux des parchemins qu'il était en train de lire. « On est bientôt arrivé Naruto. »

Naruto commença à bouder. « Si on est bientôt arrivé, je pourrai pas sortir et marcher avec mes amis ? »

Minato regarda sa femme qui secoua la tête. « Non Naruto, tu es l'héritier des Kitsune, tu ne peux pas aller n'importe où sans protection. » Dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Mais je serai avec des adultes, je vous le promets, je resterai avec Oncle Jiraiya ou Kakashi ! »

« Kushina, il a raison, en plus ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait grand chose. »

Kushina le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la pire absurdité au monde. « Mais enfin Minato, n'y penses même pas ! Déjà que Naruto a perdu sa perle quand il était petit, je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter le massacre. »

Minato passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme. « Allez, de tout façon il a dit qu'il voulait marcher. Il ira probablement voir les enfants de Shikaku, Inoichi et Chouza. Avec les Ino-Shika-Cho, il ne peut pas être en meilleure sécurité. »

Kushina soupira. « Bon d'accord. » Naruto poussa un cri de joie. « Mais tu reste avec Kakashi ! » Naruto acquiesça avant de bondir dehors.

…

« Papa ? »

« Hum ? »

Shikamaru soupira. « Pourquoi on doit marcher ? »

« Parce que 3000 ans ont passé et… »

« Non mais je veux dire, pourquoi NOUS on doit marcher alors qu'on fait partie d'un clan puissant? »

Shikaku émit un petit rire. « Ah, ça. C'est parce que ton père, Inoichi et Chouza font partie de la tête de l'Anbu et que c'est de notre devoir de protéger les autres. »

« C'est chiant… »

Chouji qui marchait à côté de lui sourit. « Allez Shikamaru, c'est quand même marrant de marcher tous ensemble, non ? »

Shikamaru soupira. « Oui, mais c'est encore mieux de se laisser porter tous ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? En plus je comprends pas les imbéciles qui étaient dans des palanquins et qui sont descendus pour marcher. » Dit-il en lançant un regard vers Sakura qui discutait avec Ino et Sasuke qui marchait à côté d'elle.

Ino qui l'avait entendu, se détourna un moment de Sakura et murmura dans leur direction. « C'est parce qu'on est trop cool ! » Cela fit rire Choji mais Shikamaru soupira de plus belle ! »

« Eh les copains ! Salut ! »

Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent un garçon aux cheveux blonds courir vers eux. Shikamaru soupira. « Bien sur, il manquait plus que le dernier des imbéciles. »

Quand il arriva à côté d'eux, Naruto remarqua qu'ils étaient tous déjà là. « Quoi ?! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Vous êtes pas censé être dans des palanquins vous aussi? »

L'héritier des Tengus sourit avec arrogance. « Si, mais c'est juste qu'on est assez grands pour marcher tout seul, sans nos parents. »

Sakura rit. « Sasuke a raison, mais toi par contre, comment ça se fait que Kushina-sama t'ait laissé partir tout seul ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Sakura ? Je suis assez fort pour me débrouiller tout seul ! »

A peine avait il dit ça qu'on lui assomma un coup sur la tête. Les enfants regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. « Arrêtes tes bêtises Naruto, et la prochaine fois que tu essaies d'échapper à ma vigilance je t'attache à un arbre et laisse les Araignées faire ce qu'elles veulent de toi.

Naruto se frotta la tête. « Kakashi, c'est pas une manière de traiter un héritier de clan ! »

Kakashi regarda Naruto et sa petite bande d'amis. « Aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes tous des héritiers de clans… Déjà que je dois faire du baby-sitting, si en plus je ne peux pas vous faire de mal, on s'en sort pas. » Son regard se posa sur Sasuke. Il plissa les yeux. « Tiens, même l'héritier des Tengus est là ? ». Il était bien connu que le clan des Kitsune et celui des Tengus étaient rivaux.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Kakashi. « J'ai un nom vous savez. »

Naruto passa son bras autour de Sasuke. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kakashi ? Bien sur que Sasuke est là, c'est mon meilleur ami ! »

« Oui bien sur, c'est juste que je m'attendais plutôt à voir un certain Inugami… »

Sakura sourit. « Kiba était là, mais il est parti avec Akamaru pour nour ramener à manger. »

« Je vois… »

Shikaku posa la main sur l'épaule de Kakashi. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les enfants Kakashi, et profites de la fête, on est là pour veiller sur eux. Ce qui s'est passé il y a des milliers d'années importe peu aux yeux de ces garnements ! »

Kakashi sourit. « Oui, vous avez sans doute raison Shikaku-san. »

Naruto se tourna vers ses amis. « Sinon, vous savez pourquoi on est là ? »

Sakura le regarda avec incrédulité. « Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu ne le sais pas ? »

« Ben, je sais juste qu'il y a une histoire de tous les 3000 ans tout ça… »

Sakura soupira. « Vraiment, tu es irrécupérable. Ecoutes moi bien, je ne te le réexpliquerai pas 2 fois. Tous les 3000 ans, l'arbre à chakra donne un fruit. Ce fruit donnera à celui qui le mange l'immortalité et une force tellement immense qu'elle dépasse l'entendement ! »

« Aah, du coup, là on va cueillir ce fruit au palais céleste ! »

« Imbécile, si seulement c'était si facile ! »

« Le fruit est caché Naruto, il faut le trouver. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il est sur Terre. » Sasuke ajouta.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. « Génial, je sens que c'est une quête digne de moi ! »

« Si tu veux le trouver, tu seras en compétitions avec tous les yokais, ce fruit a une valeur inestimable pour nous, créatures de l'Autre monde. »

« De plus sur Terre, tu peux aussi croiser la route de hunters. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils. « Des Hunters ? »

Ino secoua la tête. « Tu ne sais donc rien ? J'ai peur pour l'avenir des Kitsunes… Et dire que c'est toi qui commanderas le clan Yamanaka un jour… Les hunters sont des humains qui chassent les yôkais. Ils ont parfois des pouvoirs et des artefacts qui peuvent rivaliser avec les plus puissantes créatures de l'Autre monde ! »

« Whoaaa, ça m'a l'air plutôt dangereux… »

Sasuke éclata de rire. « Bien sur, tu croyais que l'immortalité et la puissance de détruire le monde s'obtenaient juste comme ça ?! »

….

**Anbu**

Les trois enfants du trio Ino-Shika-Cho étaient assis à genoux en ligne en face de leurs pères respectifs qui se tenaient dans la même position qu'eux. Ino était assise bien droite, la tête haute, elle savait que ce que leurs pères avaient à leur dire était important. Shikamaru avaient les yeux à moitié fermés et finissait sa nuit. Chouji sentait son estomac gargouillait et jetait des coups d'œil là où il avait du laisser son paquet de chips.

Shikaku s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.« Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les trois enfants levèrent la tête. Shikamaru bailla. « Pour nous empêcher de dormir ? »

Inoichi lança un regard noir à Shikaku qui haussa les épaules. Oui c'est mon fils, il est un peu paresseux mais a d'autres qualités. « Non, Shikamaru-kun, vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes les prochains Ino-Shika-Cho. Savez vous ce que c'est ? »

Ino leva la main avec enthousiasme, trépignant sur elle-même. « La meilleure formation, la plus puissante équipe de l'Anbu ! » Cria-t-elle.

Chouza sourit. « Oui, et qu'est-ce que l'Anbu ? »

« Des gardes du corps ? » Dit Chouji avec hésitation.

Shikaku hocha la tête. « Ils peuvent être assignés à cette tâche, mais ce n'est pas leur principale fonction. » Il marqua une pause. « Certains qualifient la fonction d'Anbu comme la vengeance. Je la qualifierai plus de maintien de l'équilibre. » Voyant qu'aucun des enfants ne réagissait, il poursuivit. « Voyez-vous, l'Anbu est la division de l'Autre monde qui est formée pour… comment dire… s'occuper des Hunters ? »

Shikamaru plissa les yeux. « Donc les tuer ? »

Shikaku sourit. « Oui c'est à peu près ça. »

Chouji fronça les sourcils. « Mais nos pouvoirs ne servent pas à tuer ! »

Chouza sourit. « C'est vrai, si l'on prend chacun de vous trois à part, vos pouvoirs sont minimes et auront peu de chance de battre ceux d'un Hunter. Mais vous trois réunis, vous aurez une force inimaginable. Vous trois réunis, vous êtes invincibles ! »

Les trois enfants se regardèrent et sourirent. Ca ne leur dérangeait pas d'être invincibles avec leurs meilleurs amis. Inoichi les regarda avec satisfaction. « Alors, prêts pour commencer l'entrainement Anbu ? »

« Oui ! » Cria Ino avec enthousiasme tout en sautant sur elle-même.

Shikaku se gratta la nuque. « Eh bien, il y en a au moins une qui est enthousiasme ! » Les 3pères rièrent. Ino et Choji coururent vers le jardin et furent suivirent par leurs pères. Shikamaru se leva et s'apprêtait à les rejoindre.

« Shikamaru attends ! » Le garçon s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder son père. « J'ai besoin de t'enseigner une dernière chose. » Shikamaru haussa les sourcils mais s'assit tout de même. Son père soupira. « Shikamaru, dans la formation Ino-Shika-Cho, le clan Nara a une place fondamentale. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. « Oui, il s'occupe de la stratégie. »

Shikaku sourit, son fils savait se montrer attentif quand il savait qu'on lui parlait sérieusement. « Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Shikamaru, quels sont nos pouvoirs ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas du tout où son père voulait en venir. « On manipule les ombres ? »

« C'est certain, mais ce pouvoir vient de ta mère, qui est une Kage Onna. Le clan Nara a pour habitude de s'unir à des Kage Onna, ce qui nous donne le pouvoir de manipuler les ombres. Non, ton vrai pouvoir provient de ce que tu es. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, cette conversation devenait de plus en plus étrange. « Un cerf ? »

Shikaku émit un rire étouffé. « Oui, mais le terme le plus exact est Kirin. Les Kirin apportent joie et propérité à ceux qui les voient. »

Shikamaru était décidément perdu. « Donc, mon vrai pouvoir est d'apporter joie et prospérité aux autres. C'est un peu… nul, non ? »

Shikaku sourit. « Ce n'est certes pas un pouvoir offensif, c'est pour cela que nous nous unissons avec des Kage Onna. Mais laisses moi finir. On raconte que le Kirin possède des pouvoirs bien plus puissants que n'importe quel yôkai. Un pouvoir qui égalerait l'Amaterasu. »

« Mais si tu avais ce pouvoir papa, ça se saurait. »

« Ton esprit est affuté Shikamaru. Oui, ce pouvoir n'est qu'une légende. »

« Alors pourquoi m'en parler ? »

« Parce que tous les 3000ans, l'arbre donne un fruit d'immortalité et cet événement… Cet événement a une telle résonnance dans l'Autre Monde, que tout, absolument tout peut arriver… »

* * *

**Désolée, toujours pas d'action notable, mais en général, mes histoires sont assez lentes... v_v**

**Ce chapitre était censé présenter qui était quoi (comme yôkai) enfin bon... semi-échec XD, je ferai un petit chapitre récap avec les personnages et le yôkai associé. Ah et oui, l'histoire du Kirin et Kage Onna... c'est inventé de toute pièce évidemment. J'essaie de faire correspondre un peu au folklore japonais, mais des fois... ça passe pas...**

**Dans ma liste des couples, j'ai été assez présomptueuse, mais disons que ce sera une liste à titre indicatif, si je fais des couples, ce sera ceux là. Mais rien ne dit que je les ferai tous, je sais même pas encore si je mettrai Tenten dans mon histoire XD Bref, en tout cas les surs de surs sont: Shikatema, Naruhina, Saino, et un touuut mais alors là touut petit peu de Sasusaku.**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture!**


	3. Enfance: Sur Terre

**3 - Enfance : Sur Terre**

* * *

**Bienvenue chez les Sabakus**

**...**

Sai observait la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il était dans ce qui semblait être un salon, connecté à la cuisine par un bar. L'homme qui l'avait trouvé dans la rue était dans la cuisine. Lui ? Il était assis sur une chaise de la table à manger. Il entendit des bruits et tourna la tête. Il vit débouler trois enfants de son âge dans le salon. Ils devaient venir du jardin parce que leurs vêtements étaient couverts de boue. Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir dès qu'ils le virent et se mirent à le scruter avec méfiance. Il y avait une fille blonde, les cheveux coiffés en 4 couettes, un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec de la peinture sur le visage et un autre, plus petit, avec les cheveux roux sombre qui tenait un ours en peluche. Sai pouffa de rire. Quelle bande de débiles.

Un jeune homme arriva, il avait les cheveux châtain clair et avait un tablier. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous n'êtes pas à table ? Je croyais que vous aviez faim ? » Il devait surement s'adresser aux 3 débiles.

Le garçon du milieu pointa Sai du doigt. « Yashamaru, y a un débilos sur ma chaise. »

L'homme regarda en direction de Sai et sourit. « Ah, je vois que nous avons un invité. Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux bien lui laisser ta place pour aujourd'hui et t'asseoir autre part, Kankuro. ».

Le garçon fit la moue, mais s'avança vers la table néanmoins. La petite fille s'assit à côté de Sai, présidant la table. Le garçon à qui s'il avait pris la place s'assit à côté d'elle. « Eh ! C'est MA place ! » Le plus petit cria en essayant de pousser son grand frère de toutes ses forces pour le dégager de sa place, mais sans grand succès.

« T'as qu'à prendre une autre place Gaara, c'est pas marqué ton nom sur la chaise ! »

« Non, je veux être à côté de Temari ! » Il cria de plus belle, en tapant son grand frère avec sa peluche.

« Laisse lui sa place Kakurou, c'est Ta place que l'alien a pris, pas celle de Gaara ! » Cria la fille.

Kakurou pris le nounours des mains de Gaara et le lança sur sa sœur avant de se retourner vers son petit frère qui essayait toujours de le pousser. « Pourquoi tu veux être à côté de Temari d'abord, c'est une sorcière ! »

« Au moins je me mets pas de la peinture partout sur le visage ! » Temari cria avant de se jeter sur son frère. Elle réussit à le faire renverser de sa chaise et Gaara en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Sai regardait la scène impassiblement. Tout ça confirmait bien sa première impression : une belle bande de débiles. Il se tourna vers le baby-sitter qui contemplait la scène sans intervenir. Débile également. Yashamaru se tourna vers lui comme si les 3 autres enfants n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de se tuer entre eux et lui sourit. « Désolé, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir d'autres enfants. »

« Jvais t'arracher les yeuuux ! »

« Gaara, ton nounours est MORT ! »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Une voix tonna à travers le salon et arrêta tout de suite la petite dispute fraternelle.

« C'est Kankuro qu'a commencé ! » Crièrent la fille et le plus petit en pointant du doigt leur frère qui était bouche bée devant tant d'amour fraternel.

« Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, je ne veux pas entendre de bruit quand je suis au téléphone, c'est compris ? Et puis, allez vous changer ! On ne mange pas avec les doigts pleins de boue. Et habillez vous bien ! On va recevoir un invité ! » L'homme cria.

« Oui père. » Les trois frères et sœur répondirent avant de quitter la table.

« N'empêche qu'il a pris ma place… » Grommela Kankuro.

Quand les 3 enfants eurent disparu, Yashamaru se tourna vers l'homme qui se servait de l'eau. « Encore un orphelin, Rasa-san ? »

L'homme but toute l'eau de son verre avant de le poser sèchement sur la table et s'essuyer la bouche du revers de sa manche. « Oui, je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure dans la rue. J'étais en train d'appeler Danzô avant que les petits monstres ne m'interrompent, il arrive tout de suite. »

Yashamaru fit un sourire triste. « Il rejoindra donc la Racine... Il est si jeune…»

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer. D'ailleurs, je vais commencer l'entraînement de Temari, Kankuro et Gaara dès demain. »

« Gaara ? Mais il est encore jeune, je pensais qu'il commencerait l'année prochaine. »

« Gaara est celui qui a le plus de potentiel. »

Yashamaru allait faire une remarque mais s'abstint quand il vit ses neveux et nièce revenir. De plus, il était inutile d'essayer de raisonner Rasa. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas un Sabaku. » Dit ce dernier avant de s'éclipser. Yashamaru le regarda partir alors que ses enfants s'asseyaient à table. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Rasa ne montrait jamais aucune affection pour ses propres enfants.

« Yashamaru… J'ai faim ! »

Yashamaru sortit de ses pensées, regarda Kankuro et sourit. « Oui, oui, je vais chercher le gâteau et les boissons» Il se tourna vers Sai. « Et toi ? Tu veux du gâteau et du lait au chocolat aussi ? »

Sai hocha de la tête.

…

« Ah Danzo, te voilà enfin. » Rasa dit en ouvrant la porte.

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête en signe de reconnaissance. « J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Rasa le conduit vers la cuisine. « Je te sers quelque chose ? Bière, saké ?»

« Un verre d'eau me suffira. » Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon où étaient assis les 3 enfants de son ami et un 4e au teint pâle et cheveux noirs. « C'est lui l'orphelin dont tu m'as parlé, Rasa ? »

« Oui, ses parents ont été tués par un yôkai. Le gosse a assisté à la scène. Je sais que tu as le même point de vue que moi. La vengeance permet de déployer des forces inespérées, de plus j'ai senti chez lui un fort potentiel de départ. Le gamin fera un excellent Hunter et je sais que tu les formes bien.»

Danzô continuait d'observer les enfants. Il plissa les yeux. « Pas la peine de me flatter Rasa, je connais mes capacités et les tiennes. Je sais que je peux me fier à ton jugement. Tu savais que je prendrai le gamin avant même que je le voie. Non, si je me suis déplacé en personne, c'est pour te parler d'autre chose. »

Rasa leva les sourcils. Le vieil homme avait décidément l'art de l'intriguer. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et se servit un verre de whisky. « Autre chose ? Cela semble intéressant, parles vieillard je t'écoutes. »

« I choses dont je veux te parler mais elles sont liées de toutes façon. »

« Arrêtes de faire dans la fioriture veux-tu, dis moi ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

Danzô sourit. « A faire quoi, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'occupais de tes enfants. Mais bon, cela viendra pour après. Je voulais te dire que, 3000 ans ont passés. »

Rasa sourit avec arrogance. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Ma vie et celles de ma progéniture sont dédiées à ce moment. »

« Dans ce cas tu devrais comprendre que j'ai besoin de tes enfants. »

Rasa perdit tout de suite son sourire et devint menaçant. « Mes enfants n'iront nulle part. Ce sont des Sabakus, ils seront élevés comme des Sabakus. Dois-je te rappeler qui est la plus grande famille de Hunters vieillard ? »

« A quel prix Rasa ? Les Sabakus sont peut-être les plus puissants, mais c'est une famille maudite. Vous périrez tous sous le joug des yôkais. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ta femme. »

La main de Rasa se trouva immédiatement au coup du vieil homme, près à l'étrangler. « Parles encore une fois de Karura et s'en est fini de ta vie vieillard ! »

Danzô poussa la main de Rasa comme si de rien n'était. « Calmes toi, ce n'est pas une menace que je te fais, mais une opportunité pour eux. Un tel potentiel, ce serait dommage qu'ils meurent à cause de yôkais. »

« J'en ai assez entendu, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara commencent leur entrainement demain selon les règles d'initiation ancestrales de notre famille. Et après leur entrainement, aucun, et je dis bien aucun de tes misérables élèves ne pourra leur faire ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure car ils seront des Sabakus, la plus puissante famille de Hunters. »

Danzô soupira. « Si c'est ce que tu souhaites Rasa. Mais laisses moi juste te mettre en garde. Lorsque vient le moment des 3000 ans, rien n'est plus pareil, je sens le vent d'une nouvelle époque Rasa, et tu devrais t'y préparer. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toujours moi le jeunot et toi le vieillard donc ton histoire de nouvelle époque, tu peux la garder pour toi. » Dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine. « Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, allez dans vos chambres ! » Ordonna t-il en entrant dans le salon. Les 3 enfants obéirent de suite. Sai leva la tête et vit l'homme qui l'a ramassé dans la rue suivi d'un vieil homme couvert de bandages. « Sai, voici ton nouveau maître, va le rejoindre.»

Sai se leva et alla près du vieil homme. Danzô sourit. « Un jeune homme bien obéissant. Tu avais raison Rasa, il a du potentiel. »

Rasa lui lança un regard noir. « Sort de ma maison vieillard. Et si tu t'approches de mes enfants… Dieu seul sait ce que je te réserve. »

Danzô sourit. « Non Dieu seul sait ce que l'avenir te réserve Rasa. » Dit il avant de sortir avec Sai.

Rasa prit une veste sur le portemanteau. « Je vais tuer du yôkai. J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu. Tu coucheras les enfant tôt ce soir Yashamaru, il faut qu'ils soient en forme. Demain je commence leur entrainement. »

…

**...**

**Attaquons l'exercice, pour défaiiiire les yôkais…**

**...**

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, les 3 frères et sœur suivirent leur père. Ce dernier les conduisit dans ce qu'ils croyaient être une cave mais qui se révéla être en réalité un grand hangar au sous-sol. Les trois enfants observèrent cette nouvelle pièce avec étonnement. « Whoaa… » Murmura Kankurou. Les 2 autres ne disaient rien, mais n'en étaient pas moins époustouflés. Gaara, qui tenait la main de Temari lui questionna du regard. Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un tel espace existait juste sous leur maison.

« Les Sabakus sont une famille très ancienne de Hunters. Comme-vous le savez, les Hunters ne chassent qu'une seule proie : le Yôkai. Les Yôkais sont des créatures surnaturelles malfaisantes qui s'attaquent aux humains. Certains sont insignifiants, d'autres sont redoutables. Une seule règle prévaut : ils doivent tous être exterminés. Evidemment, pour cela, il faut vous préparer. C'est pour ça qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous suivrez un entrainement afin de devenir les meilleurs Hunters, et faire honneur à notre famille. » Il s'avança et fit signe aux 3 de le suivre. Il appuya sur un interphone au mur. « Yashamaru, tu peux descendre avec la petite. ». Puis il appuya sur un bouton au mur et un placard s'ouvrit.

«Et nous, on fait quoi ? » Demanda Temari.

« Vous attendez, j'ai besoin de quelque chose que votre oncle va m'apporter. » Dit il en extrayant une lourde caisse du placard. Le coffre était couvert de sceaux. Peu après, une porte s'ouvrit et Yashamaru arriva accompagnée d'une petite fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Gaara. Il la conduisit vers Rasa, avant de repartir de là où il était venu sans adresser un regard à ses neveux et nièce. Temari, commençait à trouver tout cela suspicieux. Leur oncle Yashamaru, qui s'occupait d'eux, ne manquait jamais de leur faire un sourire, ou leur parler. Aujourd'hui, leur père qui ne leur adressait jamais un regard était étonnamment très bavard alors que leur oncle faisait comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Rasa posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fillette. « Les enfants, je vous présente Ami, elle est venue jouer avec vous aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille sourit et s'inclina pour les saluer. « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Gaara et Kankuro sourirent, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient jouer avec d'autres enfants, normalement leur père le leur interdisait, disant qu'ils étaient mieux entre frères et sœur. Temari fronça les sourcils. « Tu as dis qu'on allait s'entrainer pas jouer, pourquoi elle est là ? »

« Ami-chan, on va jouer à un jeu. Tu restes là, et quand je dirais top, tu essaieras d'attraper Temari, Kankuro ou Gaara, d'accord ? » La jeune fille hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme.

Rasa poussa ses enfants pour les amener un peu plus loin. Il fit des signes avec ses mains, avant de les apposer au sol. Kankuro fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Rasa lui sourit. « Je fais un Kekkai. Vous apprendrez tous à en faire. C'est pour se protéger des yokais, comme ça les méchants yôkais ne pourront ne faire du mal ni à toi ni à ton frère et ta sœur. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Kankuro avant de s'éloigner. Dès qu'il fut à proximité d'Ami, il leur cria. « Surtout quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que vous observiez bien ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Je crois que père n'a pas compris le jeu du chat, pourquoi il veut qu'on regarde bêtement ?» Dit Kankuro. Gaara serra la main de sa sœur un peu plus fort.

Rasa fit une série de signes avec ses mains et les apposa sur le coffre. Dès lors, les sceaux tombèrent petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Pendant ce temps, Rasa retournait vers ses enfants. Ces derniers se rapprochaient inconsciemment les uns dès autres. Ils pouvaient déjà sentir qu'une énergie maléfique émanait du coffre. Quand il fut à leurs côtés, Rasa se retourna. «Prête Ami-chan ? » Cria t il. La petite fille hocha de la tête. Rasa claqua alors des doigts et le dernier sceau tomba.

Une masse noire jaillit alors du coffre et se jeta sur la fillette qui hurla de douleur. Elle se débattit, secoua la tête pour essayer de s'en débarrasser, mais la masse noire ne faisait que resserrer son emprise sur elle. Du sang commençait à couler le long de son cou. Kankuro essaya d'aller vers elle mais fut arrêté par un mur invisible. Il regarda son père. « Le kekkai permet de protéger des menaces extérieures, mais en certaines circonstances, peut empêcher les personnes contenues dans son périmètre d'en sortir. » Dit Rasa d'une voix monotone.

La fillette, qu'on pouvait à présent à peine dissocier de la masse noire qui l'entourait s'approchait du kekkai. Temari détourna le regard et serra la tête de Gaara contre elle pour l'empêcher de voir. Rasa la gifla. « Temari, je vous ai dit de regarder ! Et lâche ton frère, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il saura se défendre des yôkais ! Vous serez confrontés à des choses beaucoup plus horribles dehors, et personne ne sera là pour vous protéger ! ». Temari avait sa main posée sur la joue que son père venait de gifler, sa joue était brulante, son père ne s'était pas retenu mais elle continua de tenir la main de son frère qui s'était mis à sangloter.

De la petite Ami, on ne distinguait plus qu'un pied et une main. Ses cris s'étouffèrent bientôt dans le néant. Plus qu'une main, une main qui ensanglantée qui se posa contre la paroi invisible du kekkai, une main implorant de l'aide. Gaara posa sa main contre elle, avant qu'elle ne soit elle aussi absorbée par le yôkai. La masse noire se retira de là où aurait du se tenir la fillette, ne laissant qu'une tache de sang au sol et des ossements. Kankurou vomit son petit déjeuner. Temari ramena Gaara vers elle pour l'empêcher encore une fois de regarder. Elle jeta un regard noir à son père, le défiant de l'en empêcher cette fois-ci.

Mais Rasa ne l'ignora, et tandis que la masse noire se tassait contre le kekkai, il sortit calmement. Il fit des incantations avec ses mains avant de les projeter en avant. De fines particules dorées vinrent entourer le yokai. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre mais la poussière d'or le maintint au sol. Rasa tendit le bras droit et petit à petit, les particules formèrent un sabre. Il referma sa main dessus puis d'un geste rapide et précis, fendit l'air devant lui. L'espace fut comme coupé en deux, et le yôkai avec lui avant de disparaître complètement.

Rasa se retourna vers ses enfants qui étaient sous le choc. Il montra les os et le sans par terre. « Voilà ce dont est capable un yôkai. » Il fit un geste derrière lui. « Voilà comment on se débarrasse d'un yôkai. » Il posa sa main sur la paroi du kekkai qui disparu. « Voilà à quoi sert un kekkai, vous apprendrez à en faire toutes sortes. » Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur des 3 enfants. « Un kekkai est la chose la plus importante à maîtrise car il permet de protéger ce qu'on a de plus précieux. » Il posa sa main sur la tête de Gaara et l'ébouriffa avant de se lever. « Fin de la première leçon ! Kankurou, tu me nettoieras ce que tu as fait avant de reprendre. C'était la première, j'ai été indulgent avec vous, Kankurou, Gaara, je ne tolérerai plus de signe de faiblesse de votre part, plus de larmes, plus de vomissement. Temari… » Il lança un regard noir à sa fille qui le lui rendit. « La prochaine fois que tu me désobéis, je serai beaucoup moins clément. Soyez de retour ici dans une heure pour commencer la deuxième leçon. » Annonça t-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

...

...

**Hyuuga**

**...**

Hinata avait commencé son apprentissage de prêtresse pas plus tard qu'hier. Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis qu'elle était toute petite, mais si son désir de devenir prêtresse de la Lune était toujours présent, il n'arrangeait rien à l'ennui de l'apprentissage. Elle interrompit sa lecture pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à son père qui était assis en face d'elle. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, les bras croisés contre son buste, stoïque, semblable à une statue. « Hinata, je sais que vous ne lisez pas. Ces choses sont la base de l'apprentissage d'une prêtresse. » Dit il d'une voix ferme, interrompant ses pensées. Hinata aurait voulu soupirer, mais ce n'était pas digne d'une prêtresse, elle s'abstint donc. Heureusement pour elle, le cours fut interrompu par une servante.

« Hiashi-sama, vous avez un visiteur. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Danzô-sama monsieur. »

Hiashi soupira. « Bien, je crois que la leçon d'aujourd'hui est terminée Hinata, vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos appartements. » Dit il.

Hinata acquiesça avec un petit sourire et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

Hiashi arriva dans l'entrée, où l'attendait Danzô. « Que me vaut ce plaisir cher ami ? »

« Bonjour Hiashi, je viens pour te parler de la prédiction que tu as faites. »

Hiashi jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, où deux servants se tenaient. « Pas ici, murmura-t-il. Suis moi. » Ils traversèrent la cour et se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table où une servante leur servit du thé. Hiashi fit un geste de la main lui indiquant de les laisser seuls. Il prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. « Comment se passe l'entraînement avec tes élèves ? »

Danzô prit sa tasse et la ramena vers lui. « Plutôt bien. Sabaku a trouvé un garçon dans la rue et me l'a confié. Un jeune très prometteur. »

Hiashi reposa sa tasse. « Je vois. As-tu reconsidéré ma proposition à propos de Neji ? »

Danzô haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi veux tu le former à l'art des Hunters ? Je pensais que vous les prêtres et prêtresses vous tiriez fierté de ne pas agir comme des Hunters. De purifier les yôkais et non de les tuer. » Dit-il avec une grimace. « Pff, vous ne faites que les renvoyer chez eux temporairement, avant qu'ils ne reviennent »

Hiashi regarda Danzô dans les yeux. « 3000 ans ont passé, il faut être prêt à tout. »

Danzô sourit. « C'est un argument valide. Fera-t-il partie de la Racine ? »

« Il est évident que non. »

« Alors il est évident que ma réponse est non. »

« Es-tu sur ? Neji a un potentiel qu'aucun de tes élèves n'a. C'est un génie »

« Les seuls apprentis que j'accepterai sans qu'ils fassent partie de la Racine sont les enfants Sabaku. Malheureusement pour eux, leur père ne veut rien entendre. Cet arrogant de Rasa n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. »

Hiashi se leva et alla près de la fenêtre. Il regarda négligemment l'extérieur. « Il est difficile de traiter avec un clan, car il possède des secrets et des traditions qu'il ne peut partager. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais c'est encore plus difficile quand ledit clan est remplit d'arrogance et de fierté. Et Rasa possède toutes ces merveilleuses qualités bien connues des Sabaku. » Il soupira et revint s'asseoir. « A quoi t'attendais-tu de la part de Rasa ? Je vois également que tu caresses toujours l'idée de percer le secret des Sabakus. Tu te perdras dans cet hubris mon ami. Les Sabakus ont bien trop de secrets et il vaut mieux avoir le moins de contact possible avec cette famille. »

« Tu sais très bien comme moi que les Sabakus ne seront bientôt plus qu'un souvenir »

Hiashi soupira. « Oui, j'ai eu une vision qui m'informait que les Hunters Sabakus n'existeraient plus. Mais c'est une vision. Mes visions se sont pour l'instant toujours réalisées mais on ne doit pas s'appuyer dessus pour décider de ses actes. De plus, l'interprétation qu'on en fait est parfois erronée. »

Danzô eut un sourire narquois. « Que tu dis. Tu peux rester à croupir dans ton trou le temps qu'il te reste Hiashi, passif comme le petit prêtre que tu es, mais pas moi. 3000 ans ont passés, et tu sais comme moi ce que signifie cette événement : le changement. Le vent du changement souffle, et je ne vais pas me priver pour exterminer l'Autre Monde ni ces hypocrites de Sabakus ! »

…

Hinata arriva dans sa chambre et eu la surprise d'y trouver Hanabi et son cousin Neji. « Hanabi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

« Grande sœur ! Tu es de retour ! » S'exclama Hanabi en courant vers elle.

Hinata la prit dans ses bras. « Ma leçon a été écourtée, Père reçoit un visiteur. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je suis désolée, Hinata-sama, je l'avais pourtant prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle a tellement insisté, et elle m'a assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. »

Hinata se tourna vers son cousin et lui sourit. « Il n'y a pas de problème Neji, je ne suis pas fâchée, juste surprise c'est tout. »

« Grande sœur j'ai trouvé un truc trop beau dans ta boîte à bijoux ! Viens voir ! » Dit Hanabi en l'entrainant vers la coiffeuse. Elle prit une perle et la lui tendit.

Hinata la prit et la fit rouler entre ses mains. « Ah, ça, c'est joli n'est ce pas. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. » Dit elle.

Neji regarda le petit objet de loin et fronça les sourcils. « Puis je le voir Hinata-sama ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui bien sur. » Dit-elle avant de le lui tendre.

Neji fit rouler la perle entre son pouce et son index. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. « Comment l'avez vous eu Hinata-sama ? »

« Je l'ai dit, je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est là depuis que je suis née j'imagine. »

« Non, c'est impossible. Vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas ? »

Hinata fronça les sourcils. « Non. Il y a un problème Neji ? »

Il soupira et lui tendit la perle qu'elle récupéra. « Cette chose est une Hoshi no Tama (Balle d'étoile) ou encore Kitsunebi (Feu du renard). C'est une perle magique qui appartient à un renard. Chaque renard en a un, une partie de sa force est concentrée dedans. Cette chose appartient à un yôkai Hinata-sama, à un Kitsuné pour être exact. Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir eu par hasard. »

« Père dit que j'aidais beaucoup de yôkais quand j'étais petite, peut être qu'une fois j'ai aidé un kitsuné et il m'a donné sa perle magique. Ou alors je l'ai peut être ramassé par terre. »

« Impossible, si un kitsuné meurt, sa perle magique disparaît avec lui. Et une perle magique permet au Kitsuné de se transformer, et contient au moins la moitié de sa force magique. Je ne vois pas quel renard serait assez stupide pour s'en débarrasser dès qu'il se fait aider par une petite fille. De plus, le Kitsunebi que vous avez referme une très grande force. Le renard auquel elle appartient doit être très puissant. »

« Dois-je le donner à mon père ? »Demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.

Neji soupira et secoua la tête. « Non, bien que cette histoire soit très étrange, si vous la possédez, c'est qu'elle doit vous revenir. J'ai peur que la donner à quelqu'un ne fasse qu'envenimer les choses. Mais soyez prudente, gardez la ici. »

...

* * *

**"Merci beaucoup pour ta review MBouillot! ça m'a fait hyper plaisir, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite^^**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long parce que j'adore écrire sur les "Sand siblings" X)**

**J'aurais voulu intituler ce chapitre "Rasa dans toute sa splendeur" XD J'avais un truc un peu plus gore pour la petite fille et le yôkai, mais je n'aime pas lire ce genre à la base, donc... difficile d'en écrire moi même.**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! =D N'hésitez pas à commenter! ;)**


	4. Noce de renards

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait super plaisir et pas mal encouragée aussi ^^Désolée, je me suis pris un ptit délai pour publier parce que j'avais un truc à rendre à l'école, mais là tout va bien, I'm back bitches! ^^**

**Oui le nom de Sabaku est souvent utilisé pour Gaara, Temari et Kankurou alors que c'est juste le surnom de Gaara il me semble. Du coup, je l'ai réutilisé, je trouve qu'au final ça leur va bien, et puis, flemme de trouver un nom de famille pour eux ^^"**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**4 - Noce de renards**

**...**

« Minato ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit son ami et maître Jiraiya et sourit. « Que me vaut se plaisir, Jiraiya ? »

« Tu es assez détendu à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas entendu la prédiction du Kudan ?»

Minato se détourna et regarda au loin. « Si »

Jiraiya hocha la tête. « Alors tu sais qu'il est temps pour Naruto de partir. »

Minato soupira. « Oui j'en ai bien peur. Je l'ai convoqué, le temps qu'il rassemble son équipe, ils partiront demain. »

Le vieil ermite fronça les sourcils. « Aussi tôt ? Je sais que c'est une course, mais Konoha n'est pas n'importe quelle destination et Naruto n'a plus son Hoshi no Tama. »

Le jeune souverain émit un sourire triste. « Oui, je le sais plus que quiconque mais nous ne pouvons retarder à jamais la recherche du Fruit. Nous ne pourrons jamais supprimer tous les dangers. En plus il sera accompagné du nouvel Ino-Shika-Cho. Et puis… Konoha est peut être le lieu où se sont établis les Sabakus et de nombreux Hunters, mais c'est aussi le berceau du folklore, des mythes et du surnaturel, je sais que tu perçois ça comme un désavantage, mais moi je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous. C'est intéressant non, de participer à une course dans un cadre qui dégage une telle signification.»

Jiraiya éclata de rire. « Tu as toujours été un grand naïf Minato. »

Il sourit. « C'est ce qui fait de moi un bon souverain non ? »

« Papa, je suis là ! » Les deux comprères interrompirent leur conversation et se retournèrent pour voir l'héritier des Kistune s'avancer devant eux. A la vue de Jiraiya, le sourire de Naruto s'élargit. « Oh, le vieil ermite pervers est là aussi ? »

Jiraiya sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. « Bonjour à toi Naruto ! ». Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Minato attira leur attention en s'éclairciçant la gorge. « Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji et Kiba ont été informés ? » Demanda-t-il, toute trace de plaisanterie oubliée.

Naruto retrouva alors tout son sérieux. Il se tourna vers son père et hocha de la tête. « Oui, mais Kiba ne viendra pas avec moi. On a décidé de participer l'un contre l'autre pour voir qui est le plus fort. J'emmène Sasuke à la place. » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Jiraiya plissa les yeux en se grattant le menton. « L'héritier des Tengus ? Très mauvais choix… »

Naruto regarda Jiraiya impassiblement. « Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. »

Minato secoua la tête. « Mais il est également l'héritier des Tengus. Les Tengus sont peut être nos alliés en apparence mais qui sait ce qu'ils préparent en réalité. Le clan Uchiha n'a toujours pas digéré que nous leur avons pris l'Amaterasu, sans compter le scandale de leur ancien héritier. Le clan Tengu veut redorer son blason, si Sasuke participe à cette course, c'est en tant que leader. Le fait que son clan le laisse t'accompagner n'annonce rien de bon. Le clan des Inugamis nous est plus loyal. Emmène Kiba, de plus ses capacités d'Inugami te seront d'une grande utilité. »

Naruto regarda son père droit dans les yeux, le ton tranchant. « Papa, je le redis mais, Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. Je ne fais peut être pas confiance à son clan, mais je lui fais confiance à lui. Il ne me trahira pas. »

Les trois yôkais demeurèrent alors silencieux. Jiraiya scrutait son ancien élève, espérant qu'il ne céderait pas. L'enjeu était trop important. Finalement, Minato soupira. « De toute façon, tu as pris ta décision, j'imagine qu'il est inutile de t'en empêcher. Mais n'oublies pas, il te manque ton Hoshi no Tama. Sans elle, tu ne pourras pas vaincre Sasuke. Si vous trouvez le Fruit, Sasuke se retournera contre toi et avec ta force actuelle…, il soupira, tu ne pourras pas le battre. »

Naruto sourit jusqu'aux dents. « T'inquiètes papa, je sais tout ça mais… Fais moi confiance ok ? Avec Sasuke, mon équipe est invincible, on rapportera le Fruit et on restera la famille la plus pussante de l'Autre Monde ! Hahah » Dit-il en riant.

Jiraiya et Minato ne purent s'empêcher de sourire eux aussi. Jiraiya donna une tape dans le dos de Naruto qui le fit gémir de douleur. « Insouciant comme son père ! » S'écria-t-il avant de continuer à rire.

…

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru et leurs pères respectifs étaient rassemblés dans la pièce où ils avaient reçu leur première leçon, il y a des années auparavant. Elle n'avait presque pas changé. Les tatamis qui recouvraient le sol s'étaient un peu usés , et de nouveaux livres avaient rejoint la bibliothèque du fond mais dans l'ensemble, elle était restée la même. Simple, mais dégageant une certaine solemnité. En effet, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici, a été lors de la formation de leur célèbre trio. Aujourd'hui encore, ils pouvaient sentir que s'ils avaient été rassemblés ici, c'était que leurs pères allaient leur annoncer quelque chose d'important. Ino et Chouji étaient agenouillés face à la table, Shikamaru était débout, appuyé contre un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés. Personne ne disait rien. Les cloisons donnant sur la terrasse étaient fermées aujourd'hui. Qu'avaient donc leurs pères à leur révéler ?

Finalement, Inoichi s'agenouilla et déposa un parchemin sur la table basse située au centre de la pièce. « Votre entrainement touche à sa fin. Demain, vous accompagnerez l'héritier des Kitsune sur Terre pour l'aider dans sa quête du Fruit de l'Immortalité. Votre mission est certes de l'aider dans sa quête mais avant tout de le protéger. Rien ne doit arriver à Naruto-sama. Telle est la mission que nous a été donnée le clan Kitsuné.». Il marqua une pause. Les trois héritiers hochèrent la tête docilement. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas tout. En effet, Inoichi se tourna vers Shikaku qui était debout derrière lui, appuyé contre la bibliothèque, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. « Shikaku ? »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête et se redressa. « Néanmoins, envoyer une équipe pour une si longue durée sur Terre est très rare, tout cela conjugué à la résonance que produit la quête du Fruit de l'Immortalité, certaines occasions ne se reproduisent pas. » Il s'interrompit pour observer la réaction des trois héritiers, mais aucun ne réagit. « Pour cette raison, nous allons vous assigner une autre mission. »

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et souleva un sourcil. « De quel type ?»

Shikaku posa un autre parchemin sur la table. « De type Anbu. » Dit Chouza.

« Assassinat… » Murmura Ino en baissant les yeux.

Inoichi s'éclaircit la gorge. « Trois pour être plus précis. » Il se tourna vers son ami. « Shikaku, puisque tu es le plus familier avec eux. »

Shikaku sourit. « Il s'agit d'exterminer la famille Sabaku. ». Ino et Choji écarquillèrent les yeux, Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez évidemment entendu parler d'eux, la plus puissante famille de Hunters. »

« Il n'en reste que trois membres. La puissance des Sabakus n'est pas à démontrer, mais ils sont jeunes et inexpérimentés, ils sont à votre portée. » Ajouta Chouza

« Nous aussi sommes jeunes et inexpérimentés. Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait auparavant ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Pour des raisons obscures, un yôkai ne peut tuer qu'un seul Sabaku dans sa vie.. Rasa, l'ancien chef de la famille a longtemps été le seul Sabaku. Mais il a divisé son âme en 3… Nous n'avions pas prévu cela et avons du le tuer à 3 reprises. Nous en avons donc chacun déjà tué un. Il reste ses 3 enfants. Vous êtes 3, le calcul est vite fait. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. « Dans ce cas, pourrions nous avoir plus d'informations sur les Sabakus ? »

Shikaku soupira. « Vous les aurez bien évidemment. Mais ce ne sera guère plus que ce que vous ne savez déjà. Les Sabakus sont les plus puissants des Hunters. La plupart des gens pensent à tort que cette réputation est due à leurs qualités de Hunters. Ces dernières sont en effet très élevées mais ce qui fait que les Sabakus surpassent de loin tous les autres est l'information. Personne ne sait ce que les Sabakus savent sur l'Autre Monde, et j'ai parfois tendance à penser qu'ils en savent plus que certains yôkais. Et personne ne sait véritablement grand chose sur eux non plus. »

Shikamaru fit un sourire en coin. « Des adversaires redoutables. »

Shikaku hocha la tête. « D'autant plus redoutables que Rasa, avant de mourir a fait quelques préparatifs. Je ne sais pas lesquels et je ne sais pas dans quel but, mais cet homme ne laissait rien au hasard. » Shikaku regarda la nouvelle génération d'un air grave. « Soyez on ne peut plus prudents… »

…

Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient réveillés tôt. Le premier par habitude, le deuxième car il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop excité par l'aventure qui les attendait. Ils arrivèrent en même temps sur le lieu de rendez-vous, chacun avec un sac à dos. Naruto portait également un imposant rouleau de parchemin sour son sac, et Sasuke son habituel katana. Le portail qui devait les amener dans le monde d'en bas avait été préparé pour six personnes. Il ne manquait plus que leurs compagnons…

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font tous ? » Gémit Naruto.

Sasuke qui avait les bras croisés et qui jusqu'alors avait tenté de garder son calme, haussa un sourcil et regarda son ami avec mépris. « Super équipe Naruto, heureusement que c'est une course ! Inuzuka est déjà parti depuis hier, puisqu'on est déjà en retard, pourquoi se presser ? » Dit-il avec sarcasme.

Naruto s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais fut interrompu par un nouvel arrivant. « Salut ! Oh, y a que vous 2 ? » Ils se retournèrent et virent Choji arriver tranquillement, un paquet de chips dans la main.

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciels. « Non, les autres sont tous aux toilettes ! Oui, il n'y a que nous deux ! » Répondit-t-il sèchement. Il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la qualité de l'équipe de Naruto. Il se tourna vers Naruto. « Il reste qui encore ? »

Naruto compta sur ses doigts. « Euh, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan et Shikamaru. »

Chouji sourit. « Je ne connais pas bien Sakura-chan, mais si elle est comme Ino, elles doivent toutes les deux être en train de préparer. »

« Elles savent qu'on part en mission militaire au moins ? Et cet imbécile de Shikamaru, c'est une fille aussi ? » Dit-il sèchement.

Chouji réfléchit. « Ah Shikamaru… Il doit pas encore être réveillé à cette heure-ci… »

« C'est une blague j'espère ? » Sasuke était réputé avoir un tempérament plutôt calme, mais la désinvolture de ses camarades l'insuportait au plus haut point. C'éatit une mission de la plus haute importance, pas un pique-nique. Déjà, qu'il n'était pas subjugué à l'idée de faire équipe avec d'autres personnes, si en plus il se retrouvait avec une équipe de bras cassés…

Chouji haussa les épaules. « Shikamaru a d'autres qualités. »

Sasuke s'apprétait à étrangler quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Oh ! Sasuke-kun est déjà làà ! » Cria Ino d'une voix stridente, Sakura la suivait de près. Ino sauta au cou de Sasuke qui se dégagea tout de suite de son emprise.

« T'es en retard Ino ! Et puis c'est quoi tout ça ?! » Cria Naruto en pointant deux grosses caisses qui accompagnaient Ino et Sakura.

« Arrête de faire le chef Naruto, et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si Shikamaru était déjà arrivé. Et puis je ne te vois pas crier sur Sakura, lâche moi un peu ! Et quant aux valises, c'est normal, voire très peu, tu sais qu'on ne pars pas que pour un week-end ?! »

« Une fille doit savoir être belle et classe en toute circonstance. » Ajouta Chouji.

Ino hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme. « Tu vois, Chouji et Shikamaru savent eux ! »

« Dis moi plutôt qu'ils ont reçu un lavage de cerveau… » Grommela Naruto. « Et puis comment tu sais que Shikamaru n'es pas encore là ? »

Ino le regarda comme s'il lui avait dit que la Terre était plate. « Mais enfin Naruto… Shikamaru n'est pas réveillé à cette heure-ci ! » Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et Sakura avec un grand sourire. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il a pleins d'autres qualités ! »

Et quand on parle du loup. « Saaawwwlut… » Dit Shikamaru dans un bâillement. Il haussa les sourcils. « On parle de moi ? » Quand il fut à côté d'eux, des serviteurs posèrent trois grands coffres qui, entassés, faisaient presque sa taille.

« Shikamaruuu ! C'est… c'est quoi ça ?! » Ino émit un petit hurlement strident en pointant la pile de coffres derrière son ami.

Shikamaru se boucha les oreilles. « Geez, Ino, tu pourrais être moins… une fille dès le matin ? Déjà que je me suis levé tôt exprès pour vous, tu devrais reconnaître mes efforts. Et ça.. » Il se tourna et montra les deux coffres au dessus de la pile. « Ce sont les valises que ma mère m'a préparé. » Il soupira. « Vous connaissez les femmes, incapables d'emmener le strict minimum. Un truc du genre une femme doit toujours être matérielle et fadasse en toute circonstance. Et ça… » Il donna un coup de pied dans le coffre du bas. « Ce sont des livres, des archives que mon père m'a demandé d'étudier. Bref, toute cette mission est trop galère… Ce serait bien qu'on la finisse le plus vite possible…» Dit il d'une voix monotone.

« Peut être que si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, on aurait pas eu besoin de se dépêcher. » Siffla Sasuke.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et se gratta la tête. Comment une personne peut-elle être aussi casseuse d'organe de si bon matin… Sans parler de Naruto, Ino et Sakura. Bref, toute son équipe. Heureusement que Choji était là. A l'idée de faire équipe avec ceux-là et d'avoir à les côtoyer pendant Dieu sait combien de temps, Shikamaru laisa échapper un long, très long soupir.

Ino pris les bras de Shikamaru et Chouji entre les siens « Allez Shikamaru, on va être tous les 3 comme au bon vieux temps, ça va être génial ! »

Chouji sourit. « Ouais, ça va être marrant ! »

« Je suis FOU de JOIE… » Dit Shikamaru avec une expression qui exprimait tout son contraire.

« Yosh, bon puisque tout le monde est là… C'est partiiii ! » Cria Naruto en levant ses bras.

...

...

« Shikamaru ? »

« … »

« C'est belle et classe en toute circonstance »

« Ino ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi… »

« C'est pour t'éviter de te taper la honte la prochaine fois. Déjà qu'avec ta coupe de cheveux, c'est mal parti, j'essaie de relever un peu ton niveau, tu devrais être reconnaissant.»

« Chouji ? »

« Oui ? »

« Par pitié, dis lui de se taire. »

« Euh Ino… Est-ce que des fois, tu pourrais arrêter d'être une fille, ça agace Shikamaru et après personne ne se parle et il y a un silence très gênant, et je suis obligé de prendre parti et tout ça est très gênant pour moi. »

« Quoi ?! »

« … »

« Merci Chouji, le silence n'est plus gênant maintenant… »

...

* * *

...

Temari ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et elle était trempée. Elle posa son Tessen avant de défaire ses 4 couettes, laissant ses cheveux mouillés retomber sur ses épaules. Elle secoua la tête tel un animal pour enlever l'excédent d'eau. « Tu rentres tard ! » Retentit une voix depuis la pièce d'à côté. Kankurou. Temari reprit son éventail et se dirigea vers le salon. A la mort de leur père, ses frères et elle avaient quitté la maison de leur enfance pour s'installer dans le manoir des Sabakus. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne demeure de style traditionnel japonais avec tatamis et cloisons coulissantes. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, Kankurou était en train de polir une arme et Gaara lisait un parchemin sur la terrasse. Kankurou leva la tête. « Eh ! T'es en train de mouiller partout ! »

Temari leva les yeux au ciel. « Fais pas ta chochotte Kankurou, c'est pas comme si c'était toi qui nettoyait ! Et puis j'étais dehors, il pleut, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Tss, je sais pas, à ce que tu prennes un parapluie ou un imperméable ? Tu sais, ce que les gens normaux font quand il pleut ! »

« Il faisait beau ce matin… » Dit Gaara d'une voix monotone en regardant le ciel. Temari et Kankuro le regardèrent. Il était assis sur la terrasse, un livre posé sur à ses côtés. « Une noce de renards… »

Kankuro soupira et retourna à ses occupations. « Ouais, ben s'ils pouvaient nous épargner la pluie les ptits renards… Déjà que ça me saoule de savoir que des yôkais fassent la fête quelque part, si en plus jdois me taper la pluie… »

Temari leva les yeux au ciel. « La chasse a été bonne ? » Demanda Gaara.

Temari se servit une tasse de thé et alla s'installer à côté de Gaara. « Normal… »

« Mais tu as pris plus de temps que d'habitude… »

« Ils étaient beaucoup aujourd'hui. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux récemment. »

Kankurou se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la cloison derrière son frère et sa sœur. « C'est cette histoire de Fruit de l'Immortalité. Ça les rend tous dingues. » Dit-il.

Temari leva un sourcil en le regardant. « Tu y crois toi à ça ? »

Kankurou haussa les épaules. « Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Père avait l'air de bien y croire lui. »

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils. « Et toi Gaara ? »

Gaara ferma les yeux et respira lentement. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible… »

Les 3 frères et sœur regardèrent le ciel et la pluie qui tombait à flots en silence. « Une noce de renards… Je ne sais pas vous, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon… »

…

« Vous avez demandé à me voir Hinata-sama ? » Neji avait rejoint sa cousine sur la terrasse devant sa chambre. Cette dernière était agenouillée et regardait le jardin.

Au bruit de ses pas, Hinata leva la tête et acquiesça. « Oui… Je sais que vous m'aviez dit de ne plus y toucher, mais ce matin je suis tombée dessus pendant que je rangeais ma boîte à bijoux. »

Neji fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parlez vous Hinata-sama ? » Elle fouilla dans sa poche et tendit son poing. Quand elle l'ouvrit il vit une perle, la perle du renard qui brillait d'un éclat intense. Il mit immédiatement sa main sur la sienne pour la refermer et cacher le petit objet. « Il brille plus fort qu'avant n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il. Hinata hocha de la tête. Il se leva et lui tourna le dos pour réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie Neji-san ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il se retourna. « Je… » Commença-t-il, mais fut interrompu par le bruit de la pluie. Les deux cousins observèrent la pluie soudaine. Quand il est arrivé, le soleil était éclatant.

« Une noce de renards… » Murmura Hinata.

Neji fixa le ciel pendant un instant avant de porter son regard sur le poing fermé d'Hinata qui contenait la perle. Il fronça les sourcils. « Hinata-sama… Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais… Je pense que le renard à qui cette perle appartient est arrivé sur Terre… »

* * *

**Un kudan est un yôkai qui naît d'une vache et qui, à ce moment là fait une prédiction qui se réalise toujours.**

**Les Kitsune sont des yôkais renards, et le Kitsunebi ou parfois Hoshi no tama, est une perle de renard qui brille dans le noir. Apparemment, quand un Kitsune se transforme, une partie de son âme se trouve dans sa perle. Une autre tradition veut que la perle représente l'âme du renard. (Wikipedia of course)**

**Les Tengus sont des esprits représentés avec un bec, souvent corbeaux. Au début considérés comme des démons annonciateurs de guerre, ils deviennent par la suite des dieux protecteurs.**

**Lorsqu'il pleut alors qu'il faisait beau, on dit que les renards célèbrent une noce. (XxXholic les gars ? :D)**

**Voilà pour la petite note yôkais, ^^j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à... commenter! :D**


	5. Rentrée des classes

**Je suis rerentrée dans mon délire de Shikatema récemment en lisant les nouvelles Shikamaru Hiden! XD Aaah, je ne me lasse pas de ce couple! **

**Le temps s'est refroidi en France donc, de bonnes raisons de rester chez soi, donc de bonnes raisons d'écrire (ou procrastiner) Bref, bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

**7 - Rentrée des classes**

**...**

Chouji était en train de se tartiner une tranche de pain de mie tranquillement quand… « Choujiii ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! C'est pas le moment de manger, dépêches toi, on va être en retard pour les cours ! »

Choji regarda son amie d'enfance qui venait d'arriver dans le salon/salle à manger en trombe, les mains occupées à s'attacher les cheveux. « Mais… Shikamaru n'est même pas encore réveillé ! »

Ino leva les yeux au ciel. « On s'en fiche de Shikamaru, si on l'attend on y sera demain au lycée ! C'est tout lui, nous inscrire tous à l'école pour avoir une « couverture» et ne même pas y aller ! Jte jure, il se réveille, mon poing va le faire redormir direct ! » Ino finit sa queue de cheval et prit Chouji par le poignet pour le tira dehors.

Dans le mouvement, le jeune homme affamé lâcha sa tartine inachevée. « Mais, Ino, mon petit-déjeuner ! »

« On s'en fiche, ça fait partie de ton régime Cho ! » Dit-elle en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

« Je fais pas de régime ! »

« Si, à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

Shikamaru émergea de sa chambre en baillant nonchalamment. Il était encore à moitié endormi et balaya lentement son regard sur la pièce en se grattant la nuque. Il bailla à nouveau. « Tiens, ils sont déjà partis ? » Son regard se posa sur la table à manger. Il sourit et s'assit à table. « Génial, le petit déjeuner est prêt, comme quoi, on peut toujours compter sur ses meilleurs amis. »

…

« Sasukeeeee !Sakuraaaaa ! » Cria Ino en leur faisant des grands signes avec le bras.

Naruto fit la moue. « Et moi, jcompte pour du beurre ?! »

Ino le regarda d'une manière dédaigneuse. « Bonjour, toi… » Dit elle avec une expression de dégoût.

Sakura sourit. « Salut Ino, Chouji. »

Naruto pencha sa tête pour regarder derrière Chouji, mais ne vit personne. « Où est le 3e mousquetaire ? »

« Au lit. »

« Quoiiii, et dire que c'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'on assiste à des cours et qu'on se fonde dans la masse ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! » Cria Naruto.

Ino soupira. « Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis Naruto… Bon, on y va ? Faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard dès le premier jour. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cour. « Vous savez dans quelle classe on est ? » Demanda Naruto.

Sakura soupira. « Tu n'as rien écouté hier ? Shikamaru a dit qu'on serait tous dans la même classe, la 2-B. »

« D'ailleurs, on en a pas parlé hier, mais on devrait établir un plan non ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Un plan ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

Sasuke jeta un regard aux alentours. « Konoha est célèbre pour sa grande force spirituelle, donc grande population de yôkais, donc plus de Hunters ou de prêtres. Ils ont des moyens de sentir les événements surnaturels et de prévoir l'avenir, je suis sur que certains sont au courant pour la légende du Fruit voire même savent que le Fruit se trouve ici. On risque d'en croiser, il faut se tenir prêt. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Bah, si on en croise, on aura qu'à leur botter les fesses, c'est tout, on est pas des yôkais de seconde zone non plus ! En plus, on porte tous des amulettes pour dissimuler notre aura de yôkai ! »

Sakura secoua la tête. « Naruto, je pense que Sasuke a raison, nous devrions faire profil bas pour l'instant. Même avec les amulettes, on n'est pas surs de la limite de leur pouvoir. On ne sait même pas comment chercher le Fruit. Si on se fait remarquer dès le début, ce sera plus difficile pour nous de faire des recherches. »

Ino soupira. « J'arrive pas à croire que Shikamaru n'aie pas pensé à ça… »

« Il a du y penser mais voulait nous le dire aujourd'hui, dommage qu'il soit si… Shikamaru… » Dit Chouji.

« Bref… » Sasuke les interrompit en leur jetant un regard noir. « Je propose qu'on ne se fasse pas trop remarquer, et qu'en même temps que le Fruit, on cherche les Hunters potentiels. Essayez de ne pas trop interagir avec d'autres, il ne faudrait pas qu'un Hunter nous trouve. » Quand il eu finit son discours, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Naruto avait disparu. Il le regarda s'éloigner insouciamment. « Bakaaaa…. »

…

« Alors vous êtes dans la même classe ? » Demanda Temari. Gaara hocha la tête. « C'est bien, vous ne serez pas tous seuls comme ça. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas trop seule ? » Demanda Gaara.

Temari haussa les épaules. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Gaara. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas Gaara, Hunter ou pas, personne ne veut être amis avec Temari, c'est une sorcière ! »Murmura Kankurou à l'oreille de son frère. Remarque qui fut aussitôt suivi d'une torgnole sur la tête. « Ouch,Temari, t'es un véritable mec ! »

« Tu veux une autre claque ?! » Cria-t-elle en étranglant son frère.

« On dirait que nous sommes encore dans la même classe Suna-san. »

Temari se retourna avec un grand sourire, comme si elle ne tenait pas son frère à moitié mort. « Hyuuga-san ! Tant mieux, c'est un plaisir de passer une nouvelle année ensemble ! »

Neji fit un petit signe de la tête. « Je vois que Hinata-sama est avec Gaara-kun et Kankuro-kun. » Il marqua une petite pause. « Tant mieux, elle sera en sécurité. »

Hinata leur sourit. « Bonjour Gaara-kun, Kankurou-san, Temari-san. » Les trois hochèrent de la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« Bon, nous allons y aller, on se retrouve en cours, Suna-san. » Dit Neji avant de s'éloigner avec Hinata.

« Tiens, je suis encore avec le panda et le rageux cette année. »

Les trois frères et sœur tournèrent la tête et virent le jeune Hunter. « Sai... Tu ne nous avais pas manqué… » Dit Temari entre ses dents.

Sai haussa les sourcils de surprise. « Oh, Ananas-san, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là. »

Temari allait lui mettre une gifle mais fut retenue par Kankurou. « Allez Temari, laisses le, tu sais comment il est ! » Dit il.

« Temari, pourquoi tu t'énerves quand Sai parle ? Tu parles bien avec Hyuuga-san, tu es amoureuse de Hyuuga-san ? » Demanda Gaara.

Ils furent tous bouche bée. Sai sourit. « Ah Panda, tu n'imagines même pas ce que Ananas-san veut faire avec l'entrejambe de- »

Temari le projetta contre le mur, sa main contre son cou. « Toi ! Tu essaies encore UNE fois de pervertir Gaara et tu es MORT ! tu m'entends ? » Sai l'observait avec une expression impassible. Elle se tourna vers Gaara. « Et non Gaara, je ne suis en aucun cas amoureuse de Hyuuga-san, il s'imagine juste qu'au vu de nos connaissances sur l'Autre Monde on devrait échanger, mais il n'a pas compris qu'un Sabaku n'échange pas avec autrui. Bon, sur ce, on y va ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Gaara hocha de la tête et alla à sa suite, suivi de son grand frère. « Eh, vous ne m'attendez pas ? » Dit Sai innocemment.

Temari lui fit un doigt d'honneur. « Vas te faire foutre Sai ! »

Sai sourit. « Allez, on est tous Hunters, on devrait être amis ! »

Gaara se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. « Un Sabaku n'est ami avec personne. » Dit-il sèchement avant de rejoindre son frère et sa sœur, laissant Sai tout seul.

…

Naruto était très excité d'être entouré d'humains. Il avait suivi des cours sur eux dans l'Autre Monde, mais c'était assez impressionnant d'en voir en vrai. Il choisit une place et s'installa. Quand il s'assit, il remarqua que la place à côté de lui était déjà occupée. « Oh, salut ! »

La jeune fille à côté de lui se retourna. Elle avait l'air surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle. Elle rougit et dit timidement. « Bonjour. »

Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur bleu nuit et des yeux mauve clair. Elle était plutôt très belle pour une humaine, et elle dégageait une odeur… irrésistible. Si irrésistible que les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et le regarda d'un air inquiet. « Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

Naruto sortit de sa transe et eut un rire embarrassé. « Hahhaa, oui ça va désolé, tes yeux sont super beaux, ça m'a un peu étonné ! » Dit il en se grattant la nuque.

Hinata rougit et détourna son regard. J'ai cru que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges… J'ai du me tromper…

Naruto tendit sa main. « Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto ! »

Hinata lui serra la main. « Hyuuga Hinata. »

Naruto sourit. « Eh bien, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre ! » _Chouette, j'ai un ami humain !_

« Naruto ! »

Il se retourna et vit Sasuke qui avait l'air plutôt agacé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Sasuke-teme ! »

Sasuke soupira. « Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de faire l'idiot n'est-ce pas. ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Regarde, je me suis déjà fait une amie ! » Dit-il en montrant Hinata.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à la jeune fille avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'éloigner. « Vraiment, tu est irrécupérable, je laisse tomber. » Il alla s'installer à côté de Sakura.

« Bonjour, tu es nouveau ? »

Sasuke tourna la tête et vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint très pâle. Génial, il manquait plus que ça.

Sai pencha la tête, intrigué. «Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans l'école toi et tes amis, vous êtes nouveaux ? On pourrait être amis ? » Dit il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. « Meles toi de tes affaires, tu veux ?! »

Sai soutint son regard avant de soupirer. « Dommage… Tellement… dommage… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Son voisin ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Premièrement, il avait lancé un regard à Hinata. Personne, si on a au moins une goutte de bon en soi, personne n'arrive à lancer un regard noir à Hinata. Même Sai lui-même appréciait l'héritière des Hyuuga. Et puis… Ce regard qu'il venait de lui lancer… Non, son voisin était clairement quelqu'un à surveiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction des deux frères Sabakus pour voir s'il pouvait observer une réaction de leur part, mais la seule qu'il vit fut le regard noir de Kankurou pour lui dire 'Quoi, tu veux ma photo ?' Sai sourit, cette année risquait d'être intéressante.

Gaara observait le groupe d'élèves qui venait d'entrer dans la classe. « Un, deux, trois, quatre et cinq… Cinq yôkais, et pas du menu fretin… » Murmura-t-il.

Kakurou était en train de s'étirer et de bailler. « Du genre ? »

Gaara, qui n'avait pas détourné son regard d'eux, plissa les yeux. « Du genre qu'il faut combattre de toute ses forces… »

Kankurou fit un sourire carnassier. « De quoi nous amuser un peu ! Alors c'est bien vrai, ça a commencé. »

« Oui… La chasse au Fruit a commencé. »

…

La sonnerie de la pause déjeuner retentit. Sai avait observé Sasuke pendant toute la durée du cours sans trouver quoi que ce soit de suspicieux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son mauvais pressentiment de départ. Il avait également remarqué que le voisin blond de Hinata n'avait pas arrêté de parler avec elle. Son voisin qui connaissait Sasuke, Sasuke qui ne disait rien de bon… Comment une prêtresse aussi puissante pouvait être aussi cruche ? Il soupira, se leva et marcha en direction de Hinata.

« Dis Hinata, ça te dirait de manger avec nous ? » demanda le jeune Kitsune.

« Naruto tu n'es pas sérieux ?! » Cria Sasuke.

Hinata rougit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis. « Eh bien… »

« Hyuuga-san ne peut pas. » Dit Sai d'une voix monotone.

Naruto fut surpris de cette intervention. « Qu'est-ce que t'en sait imbécile ?! » Cria-t-il.

Sai l'ignora. « Hyuuga-san, je ne pense pas que vous devriez trainer avec ce genre… » Il allait poursuivre quand quelqu'un cria.

« Oh mon dieuuuu ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un aussi beau mec dans la classe ! » Cria Ino d'une voix hystérique. Sai fit un pas en arrière. « Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom ? Ça te dirait de manger avec nous ? On est SU-PER sympa tu sais ! » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Comme Ino avait fait un pas de plus vers lui, Sai refit un pas en arrière. « Je ne crois pas… »

« Ino a raison, tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous ! » Dit Naruto.

Sasuke prit son ami par le bras. « Naruto, ça va pas ? On va pas inviter toute la classe non plus ! » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Naruto mit la main sur son épaule. « Relax Sasuke, j'ai la situation en main, en plus ils ont l'air plutôt sympas non ? »

Sasuke jeta un regard vers Sai qui l'observait avec un sourire faux. Hinata s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. « Euh… Ce n'est pas grave Naruto-kun, de toute façon je dois manger avec mon cousin. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Oh ! Dommage, ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors ! » Dit il en se grattant la nuque. Hinata hocha de la tête. Naruto se tourna vers Sai. « Et toi ? »

Sai leva les mains. « Je vais être dans l'obligation de refuser également. » Dit il en regardant Sasuke.

« Aww c'est trop dommage, moi qui voulait tant manger avec de nouveaux amis… » Dit-il avant de suivre ses amis qui avaient déjà commencé à partir.

Sasuke lui frappa derrière la tête. « Imbécile… » Dit il entre ses dents.

…

Après avoir pris leur plateau avec leur déjeuner, ils s'installèrent sur une table un peu à l'écart. Sasuke posa son plateau et s'assit en soupirant. « Naruto, j'espère que ce qui s'est passé ce matin ne se reproduira pas. »

Naruto le regarda avec surprise. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« On avait dit qu'on allait faire profil bas, donc ne pas se mêler avec les humains. On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables ! » Dit Sakura sèchement.

« Je sais, mais elle a l'air gentille ! Bon l'autre beaucoup moins, mais si c'est son ami… »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. « En plus, tu devais forcément tomber sur une Hyuuga… » Marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. « Et ça fait quoi que ce soit une Hyuuga ? »

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Tout le monde se tourna et vit Shikamaru qui s'installait en face de Chouji, un plateau dans les mains. Personne ne disait rien, tous étant un peu surpris par son arrivée. Shikamaru les regarda et haussa un sourcil. « Vous m'avez même pas attendu pour commencer à manger ? Tsk, et on appelle ça des amis. » Dit il en mordant dans son pain.

Cela suffit à sortir Ino de sa torpeur. « Shikamaru ! Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? Ce serait plutôt à toi de t'excuser non ?! En plus comme t'étais pas là, Naruto a commencé à faire n'importe quoi, on est en crise là ! »

Shikamaru lui lança un regard dur. « C'est vous qui ne m'avez pas réveillé ! Ah d'ailleurs… » Il regarda successivement Ino et Chouji. « Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous c'était, mais merci pour le petit déjeuner, c'était super sympa, il manquait plus que des œufs et ça aurait été parfait. »

Chouji se tourna vers Ino, les larmes aux yeux. « Inooo… Shikamaru a mangé mon petit déjeuner… »

Shikamaru sourit. « Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être Ino. C'est inouï que tu ne penses pas à ce genre de choses Ino, tu es une femme pourtant, c'est ton devoir de faire ça ! » Dit il tranquillement. Ino allait se jeter sur lui mais Sakura la retint et la fit se rasseoir. Shikamaru la regarda impassiblement et secoua la tête. « Tu as vraiment un souci de maîtrise de toi… Ah les femmes… »

Chouji tapa du poing sur la table. « Shikamaru ! Comment peux-tu dire ça et comment, comment peux-tu manger le petit déjeuner d'un autre sans que cela te soit égal ?! »

Shikamaru émit un long soupir. « On en revient encore au premier problème : rien de ceci ne serait arrivé si vous m'aviez réveillé. » Dit il, clouant le bec de ses deux meilleurs amis. Chouji jouait distraitement avec son plat marmonnant que lui, il n'aurait jamais mangé la part de son ami, du moins pas si son ami n'avait rien mangé de la journée, alors que Ino avait les mains jointes, les yeux fermés et ne cessait de murmurer 'Shikamaru a d'autres qualités, Shikamaru a d'autres qualités…' Shikamaru se tourna vers Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, sachant qu'il était désormais persona non grata avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Oui, il avait cet effet chez les gens. « Alors, c'est quoi la grande crise dont vous parliez ? »

Sakura jeta un regard inquiet vers sa meilleure amie qui continuait son mantra. « Ah, euh, Naruto a parlé à une humaine. »

Naruto soupira. « Pfff, franchement, je vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un plat, vous êtes juste jaloux que je me sois fait une amie humaine. »

« C'est une Hyuuga. » Coupa Sasuke sèchement

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil. « Une Hyuuga ? » Murmura-t-il

Sasuke observa sa réaction. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Shikamaru soupira. « Rien pour l'instant. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, mais c'est pas foncièrement urgent ou grave. les Hyuugas ne sont pas supposés être dangereux. » Dit-il avant de se lever.

« Tu vas où ? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Oh, ici et là, je pensais visiter un peu, vu que je n'ai pas pu le faire ce matin. »

« Tu viens en cours cet aprèm ? »

Shikamaru émit un long bâillement. « Ouaip, je vais pas manquer toute une journée de cours quand même. En plus j'ai envie de voir cette Hyuuga. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner. Il leva la main nonchalamment. « A plus ! »

Sakura regarda sa meilleure amie qui commençait à retrouver ses sens. « Il est toujours comme ça ? »

Ino se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire, un trop grand sourire. « Shikamaru a… beauuuuucoup d'autres qualités. » Dit-elle en serrant son couteau tellement fort que sa main tremblait.

Shikamaru marchait tranquillement dans le couloir quand il percuta quelqu'un, faisant tomber des livres et des feuilles. « Hé, regardes où tu vas ! » Cria-t-elle, alors que Shikamaru se baissait pour ramasser les livres par terre. Génial, encore une pisseuse… C'est alors que son attention se porta sur les livres qu'il était en train de ramasser. Le Folklore au Japon au XXIe siècle, Mythes, légendes et yôkais. La fille qu'il avait bousculée, probablement exaspérée par sa nonchalance s'était elle aussi agenouillée. « Tu vas pas prendre la journée non plus ! »

Shikamaru n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté pour observer les couvertures des livres. « Oh, désolé… » Murmura-t-il. Quand il leva les yeux, il se retrouva face à deux yeux turquoise qui le regardaient furieusement.

« Bon tu me donnes mes livres maintenant ? » Ordonna-t-elle.

Il avala sa salive. La fille qui était en face de lui était indéniablement belle, des yeux turquoise avec des cheveux blonds attachés en 4 couettes, dommage qu'elle ait l'air d'une chieuse… Il lui tendit ses affaires en silence. En lui passant une de ses feuilles, il remarqua un petit sablier dessiné. Elle lui arracha ses affaires des mains avant de se lever et en marmonnant « Imbécile ! ». Shikamaru la regarda s'éloigner en direction de la bibliothèque. Il sourit. Il n'irait peut être pas en cours finalement…

...

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup mettre Shikamaru en situation, mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OOC... **

**Peu d'avancement dans l'histoire, dslée, c'est un peu mon défaut, mais j'essaie d'y remédier, promis. Et pour les courageux qui continuent de lire cette fanfic, petite récompense avec de l'action/interaction dans le prochain chapitre: Clash of Clans: Temari VS Shikamaru**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié perdre quelques minutes de votre précieuses vie à lire ma fic, n'hésitez pas à commenter et bon week end! **


	6. Respectez le silence ds la bibliothèque

8-Merci de respecter le silence dans la bibliothèque

Temari avait trouvé une place près de la fenêtre où elle pouvait être tranquille. Elle était sensée être en cours, mais elle n'avait pas pu aller à la bibliothèque de l'école pendant les vacances et avait hâte de reprendre ses recherches. De plus, la bibliothèque était un lieu silencieux, loin des autres, où elle pouvait être seule et étudier paisiblement. Temari sourit. Faire des recherches était son petit bonheur quand les cours reprenaient, bonheur qu'elle retrouvait avec un certain plaisir jusqu'à ce que… « Excuse moi, cette place est prise ? »

Temari leva la tête, déjà agacée que quelqu'un trouble son petit moment de tranquillité, agacement qui redoubla quand elle vit que celui qui l'avait dérangé n'était autre que le trou du cul qui l'avait bousculée dans le couloir pas plus de 10 minutes plus tôt. « Oui, elle est prise. » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Ah, pourtant, y a pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un » Dit-il en s'installant.

Huh… « T'es sourd ou tu comprends pas le français ? J'ai dit que la place était prise ! »

« Écoutes, si tu attends quelqu'un c'est pas grave, je pourrais me déplacer quand il ou elle arrivera. »

« Pourquoi tu le ferais pas genre, maintenant ?! »

Shikamaru soupira longuement comme s'il devait expliquer quelque chose d'évident à un enfant. « Cette place est idéalement située. Elle me permet de voir l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour voir qui arrive. De plus j'ai un angle de choix sur la bibliothécaire, pour vérifier si elle regarde dans ma direction. Enfin, elle est juste à côté de la fenêtre, je peux donc profiter du soleil, et s'il fait trop chaud, je peux l'ouvrir pour créer et profiter directement du courant d'air. Bref, c'est la place parfaite. »

Temari n'avait que faire de son discours, elle voulait juste être seule, mais n'avait pas envie de discuter pendant dix ans non plus. Elle soupira. « Fais ce que tu veux mais ne me déranges pas. ». Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer. A peine fut-il assis que…

« Tu étudies les phénomènes surnaturels ? »

« … »

« J'ai vu que tu avais des livres sur le folklore du Japon, ça m'intéresse beaucoup, tu aurais des livres à me conseiller ? »

« … »

« On pourrait travailler ensemble, moi c'est Shikamaru et toi ? »

Temari plaqua un de ses livres sur la table, faisant taire son interlocuteur. « Quelle partie de 'Ne me déranges pas' tu ne comprends pas ?! Laisses moi t'expliquer, Mollusque, ça veut dire que tu ne me regardes pas, tu ne me parles pas, et tu ne touches pas à mes affaires, c'est compris ?! »

Shikamaru mis son index devant sa bouche. « Chut, fais moins de bruit, tu as oublié qu'on était dans une bibliothèque ? » Dit-il en lui montrant le panneau qui indiquait 'Silence'.

Temari était sur le point d'exploser. _Il se fout de moi ?! Calmes toi Temari, calmes toi, tu vaux mieux que ça_. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Je préfère travailler seule. »

Shikamaru se pencha en arrière les bras croisés derrière sa tête. « Dommage je suis sur qu'on aurait plein de choses à s'apporter. » Il marqua une pause et sourit. « Sa-ba-ku-san. »

Shikamaru fut immédiatement projeté vers l'extérieur. Il essaya tant bien que mal à atterrir, il fit quelques roulades et posa un genou à terre les bas en position de défense devant sa tête pour se protéger des éclats de verre. Quand il redressa la tête, il vit son adversaire debout devant lui, à une dizaine de mètres en plein soleil, avec un gigantesque éventail dans la main. Il regarda la vitre brisée derrière lui. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Il sourit. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une façon de traiter ses camarades ! »

Temari posa son éventail au sol et émit un petit rictus. « Arrête de faire l'innocent tu veux, tu empestes le yôkai à 3 kilomètres. »

Shikamaru soupira. « On dirait que cette stupide amulette ne fonctionne pas… » Murmura-t-il.

« Comment as tu su que j'étais une Sabaku ? »Dit elle en resserrant son emprise sur son éventail.

Shikamaru bailla en se levant. « Une simple hypothèse que je voulais vérifier. J'ai vu que tu lisais des livres sur les yôkais et le symbole des Sabakus sur une de tes feuilles, je me suis dit qu'il y avait possibilité que si tu n'en étais pas une, tu pourrais au moins les connaître. » Il fit un sourire arrogant. « Au vu de ta réaction, on dirait que j'ai touché le gros lot. »

Temari n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à la piéger et l'amener à dévoiler sa vraie identité. Il allait le payer très cher. « Puisque tu a trouvé ce que tu voulais, autant aller jusqu'au bout, je vais te montrer la puissance d'un Sabaku ! » Cria-t-elle. Et en un instant, elle fut près de lui, prête à lui asséner un coup, mais son attaque n'atteignit jamais sa destination car son adversaire disparut dans une explosion de fumée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse déterminer où il se trouvait, elle vit une ombre sortir du nuage de fumée. Elle fit plusieurs bonds en arrière pour l'éviter jusqu'à ce que l'ombre s'arrête. Elle prit son éventail et traça une marque sur le sol.

La fumée avait commencé à se dissiper et on pouvait désormais voir Shikamaru un genou à terre, les mains jointes. « Je vois que tu as su éviter ma manipulation des ombres. »

Temari sourit. « Tu es un Kirin, pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai amené dehors ? »

Shikamaru sourit à l'emploi du mot 'amené'. « Tu m'a l'air bien informée… »

« Je passe pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque. »

Shikamaru émit un petit rictus. « Tu m'en diras tant… » Il se leva et mit ses mains dans les poches. « Écoutes… J'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre, tu ne m'intéresses pas vraiment. On a qu'à dire qu'on est à égalité, ok ? »

« Un Sabaku ne manque jamais…. » Temari ouvrit son éventail. « D'exterminer un yôkai. » Murmura-t-elle sombrement avant de donner un grand coup d'éventail, formant un tourbillon.

Shikamaru mis ses bras en position de défense mais fut tout de même balayé. Il atterrit contre le mur de la bibliothèque, formant un grand impact sur ce dernier. Il s'essuya sa lèvre qui s'était mise à saigner du revers de la main. _Mince, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si puissante… _Il regarda l'impact derrière lui causé la précédente attaque. « Tu n'as pas peur d'endommager l'équipement de l'école ? »

Temari sourit. « Comme je te l'ai dit, tu pues le yôkai, dès que je t'ai vu entrer, j'ai formé un kekkai. Tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur ne subira aucun dommage quand je le désactiverai et à ce jour, aucun yôkai situé à l'intérieur de son périmètre n'a survécu. » Dit elle avant de se préparer pour lancer sa prochaine attaque.

« Youhou, on dirait que je vais être le premier à en échapper, vive moi ! » Dit-il d'une voix monotone. _Mince, il faut que je trouve un moyen de la piéger_. Il balaya son regard aux alentours avant de sourire.

Temari sourit. « Ne soit pas si arrogant, la défaite n'en sera que plus douloureuse. » Dit-elle avant de lancer une autre attaque. Mais alors que le vent allait frapper Shikamaru de plein fouet, sa silhouette devint ombre et il réapparut à côté. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle vit son ombre s'étirer. _Pas de panique, il ne peut pas aller plus loin_. Se dit elle en observant sa marque. C'est alors que qu'une ombre vint s'ajouter. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il avait utilisé son blazer pour fabriquer un balluchon. Elle sauta en arrière pour éviter l'ombre. Elle bifurqua vers la droite et fit s'éloigna encore de quelques mètres en arrière avant que l'ombre ne s'arrête. Elle leva la tête et lança un regard noir à son adversaire. _Hum… Je l'ai peut-être pris un peu trop à la légère… _Elle se redressa et leva son éventail. Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à lancer sa prochaine attaque, son corps s'immobilisa. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Shikamaru sourit. « C'était chiant mais bon… »

Temari n'en revenait pas, elle le fusilla du regard. « Comment ? »

« Regarde par toi-même. » Il tourna la tête et elle fit de même. Elle remarqua une ombre qui sortait d'une fontaine d'eau. « J'ai utilisé l'ombre des canalisations pour te piéger. » Temari voulut lui lancer un regard noir mais il avait disparu. Elle sentit alors un kunai contre sa gorge. « Je t'avais dis qu'il valait mieux qu'on fasse égalité. »

Temari ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? »

Shikamaru soupira. « Je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais un yôkai ne peut tuer qu'un seul Sabaku dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensé m'occuper de toi. On m'a assigné à celui qui serait le plus puissant actuellement, le benjamin des Sabakus. »

En un instant il fut projeté dos à terre, Temari le chevauchant, un kunai contre sa gorge. « Si tu veux toucher à un seul cheveu de mes frères il faudra me passer sur le corps. »

Il lui donna un léger coup avec son pied pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et leurs positions s'inversèrent. « Chérie, c'est déjà fait. » Elle essaya de se débattre mais des ombres grimpèrent le long de ses bras et ses jambes, paralysant ses mouvements. Il était évidemment surpris qu'elle ait pu briser son emprise, elle était décidément très forte, mais c'est également pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester choqué trop longtemps. Il vit qu'elle essayait de se débattre contre ses restrictions. « Tu sais, j'ai pour principe de ne pas frapper les femmes, encore moins une femme à terre mais juste pour toi, je pourrais faire une exception. »

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Va te faire foutre. »

Elle envoya encore une vague d'énergie et il sentit que son emprise se fragilisait. Il déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise (à elle).

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » Cria-t-elle, alors que son visage s'empourprait.

« Shh.. » Elle était à la fois surprise et gênée, ce qui lui fit relâcher la pression sur Shikamaru. Il mordit son doigt.

« Yôkai et pervers en plus, j'ai vraiment tiré le bon numéro aujourd'hui ! » Shikamaru mit son doigt au dessus de la poitrine de Temari et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent. « Eh, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » Il ignora ses cris et aposa son pouce là où les gouttes de sang étaient tombées en émettant une petite pression. Temari était quelque peu effrayée par les actions de son adversaire. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été à la merci d'un yôkai auparavant. Elle commença à se débattre ou plutôt se tortiller, vu qu'elle était toujours immobilisée. Shikamaru continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il prit le bouton de la chemise de Temari dans l'intention de le reboutonner. Puis soudainement, alors que Temari continuait de se débattre, il planta sa main dans le bras de la jeune fille et sa tête se rapprocha dangereusement de sa victime, ses yeux devenus dorés à quelques centimètres des yeux turquoise de Temari. Il cligna des yeux et ils redevinrent noirs. Il jura dans sa barbe avant de se redresser et s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille à présent libre de tout mouvement. Temari l'observa pendant un moment. Il avait le visage entre les mains et respirait de façon saccadée. Que s'était-il passé à l'instant ? Il avait agit de façon presque… Animale… Il s'était à présent couché sur le dos et continuait de prendre de grandes inspirations. Temari posa la main sur son éventail.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

Temari lui lança un regard noir. « Qu'est ce que tu viens de me faire ? »

Shikamaru se redressa mais ne la regarda pas. « Je t'ai apposé mon sceau. »

Temari haussa les sourcils. « Mais encore ? »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux. « Une marque de yôkai a plusieurs conséquences. Disons que celle qui t'intéresse est que maintenant que tu portes mon sceau, je peux te tuer quand je veux. »

« Je croyais que je ne t'intéressais pas. »

« Disons que c'est une sorte… de précaution… » Dit il avec un sourire mystérieux. Il la regarda lui lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux puis son regard se posa sur la blessure sur le bras de la jeune fille et il perdit son sourire. Il soupira et sortit une corne qui contenait un baume de sa poche. Il s'en étala sur ses égratinures avant de le lancer vers Temari.

Temari haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que- »

« C'est un onguent fabriqué à base de corne de Kirin, c'est très efficace pour soigner les blessures. »

Temari pris la corne et la relança vers lui. « Si tu crois que je vais me mettre un produit de yôkai sur moi… » Lança-t-elle tel un venin.

Shikamaru soupira. « Femme, j'aurai pu te tuer des dizaines de fois en te regardant dans les yeux, tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à t'empoisonner maintenant? »

Temari tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Oui, il avait raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait accepter de l'aide d'un yôkai. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose toucher son bras. Elle se retourna immédiatement et vit Shikamaru assis un peu trop près d'elle à son goût, qui lui apposait de son onguent. « Ça va pas ?! J'ai dit que j'en voulais pas ! » Cria-t-elle en retirant son bras.

Shikamaru attrapa son bras d'une main ferme. « Femme, tu veux faire quoi ? Aller à l'infirmerie ? Comment tu vas expliquer ta blessure ? »

Temari soupira. « Au moins laisses moi le faire moi-même, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Shikamaru tenait toujours son bras fermement. « Femme, inspire et souffle. Détente, Zen ! Je me suis déplacé, j'aimerai bien ne pas l'avoir fait pour rien. » Dit-il avant de continuer l'application de l'onguent.

Temari observait sa blessure et vit qu'elle se refermait rapidement sous l'effet de sa préparation, c'était un des soins les plus rapides qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Bon, elle pouvait quand même le remercier après tout. « Temari… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il leva la tête avec une expression confuse.

« Moi c'est Temari. » Précisa-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Shikamaru sourit. Il prit un mouchoir de la poche de son blazer et le noua autour de la plaie de Temari en guise de bandage avant de se lever. « Désolé pour ta blessure Temari… »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Elle ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. Shikamaru regarda le ciel. Le kekkai avait disparu. Il se jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, elle était intacte. Il sourit. « Impressionnant. »

« Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends ? » Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Elle ramassa son éventail et le suivit.

Il se retourna avec un sourire arrogant. « Tu me suis maintenant ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Non, je te surveille. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser aller tuer mon frère sans rien faire tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil sans cesser de sourire. « Ah ouais ? Si je me souviens bien c'est moi qui peux te tuer dun claquement de doigts, Femme ! »

Elle lui frappa la tête avec son éventail. « La ferme, Mollusque ! » Elle le dépassa et tourna la tête vers lui. « Et c'est pas Femme, c'est Temari ! » Dit-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Shikamaru se frotta la tête. _Diable, elle frappe comme un homme !_ « Tant qu'on y est, c'est pas Mollusque, c'est Shikamaru ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou! Je sais ça fait longtemps mais entre les exams et tout, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps. Mais bon, j'espère que je vais réussir à pouvoir publier un peu plus régulièrement. Enfin bref, l'espoir fait vivre ^^" Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

Naruto leva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Mise à part la voix du professeur, tout était silencieux, calme. Naruto ferma les yeux. Il avait senti une grande décharge d'énergie puis plus rien. Il dirrigea son esprit vers l'extérieur. Il sentit alors l'énergie vitale des oiseaux, des insectes, des arbres, le vent qui soufflait puis plus rien. Il projeta encore son esprit vers cette zone mais n'arrivait toujours pas à ressentir la moindre énergie. « Tout va bien Naruto ? » Il sursauta au son de son prénom et tourna la tête pour voir le visage soucieux de Hinata. Il sourit tant bien que mal pour lui assurer que tout allait bien puis porta son regard en direction de ses amis. Ils lui firent tous un signe de la tête, lui signifiant qu'ils avaient tous ressenti la même chose que lui. Évidemment, tout le monde avait également remarqué que Shikamaru n'était pas revenu de la pause. Etait-il la source de ce pic d'énergie spirituelle ? Connaissant Shikamaru il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de faire une sieste. Aucun moyen de le savoir, c'était assez frustrant. Il espérait seulement que Shikamaru ne s'était pas attiré trop d'ennuis.

…

« Le kekkai de Temari a disparu. » Murmura Kankurou. Gaara hocha la tête. « Difficile de voir si elle a tué le yôkai avec tous ceux qui sont dans la classe. Leur énergie est trop forte…»

Leurs portables vibrèrent et interrompirent leur petite discussion. Ils y jetèrent un coup d'œil discrètement. C'était un message de Temari qui disait : 'Si on se croise, faites comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai la situation en main.' Kakurou remit son portable dans sa poche et regarda son frère d'un air grave.

Gaara ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand il les ouvrit, il dit simplement. « Le yôkai est toujours vivant. »

Kankurou ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il réfléchit aux implications du message de Temari et de la déclaration de Gaara et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

Gaara ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda son portable avant de soupirer. « On fait ce qu'elle a dit, on avisera ce soir, quand elle nous expliquera ce qui s'est passé. »

…

Après leur altercation, Temari avait décidé de retourner à ses recherches. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir ses frères et compromettre leur identité pour leur faire un compte rendu, donc autant qu'elle avance dans son travail. Malheureusement, à son grand désespoir, le yôkai dénommé Shikamaru avait décidé de ne pas la lâcher. Bien sur, comparé à tout à l'heure, il restait silencieux, mais la simple idée d'avoir un yôkai tranquillement assis juste en face d'elle l'horripilait au plus haut point. Une sonnerie signala la fin des cours et elle commença à ranger ses affaires. Ça ne servait à rien de rester plus longtemps à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : discuter avec ses frères de l'arrivée de yôkais dans l'école. Elle remarqua que Shikamaru rangeait également ses affaires et se levait en même temps qu'elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Il eut un petit sourire arrogant. « Quoi ? On est parano ? Le signal de la fin des cours est un indicateur de temps, il signifie que l'école va se vider. Il a un effet psychologique sur les élèves pour leur annoncer la fin de la journée. Il est donc très probable que des étudiants quittent la bibliothèque à ce moment. Sans compter que c'est galère de rester plus longtemps que les cours au lycée. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Dit elle sèchement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Shikamaru bailla bruyamment. « Si tu le dis… » Dit-il avant de la suivre.

Les deux rats de bibliothèque traversèrent l'école en silence, rejoignant la masse d'élèves sortis de cours pressés de rentrer chez eux. Ils passèrent notamment à côté de deux garçons : un roux et un brun, les deux avec des cheveux en épis. Shikamaru les regarda et s'arrêta. « Tu n'attends pas tes frères ? »

Temari se retourna et leva un sourcil. « Quels frères ? »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction des deux garçons. « Ben, eux, c'est tes frères non ? »

Temari le regarda de façon méprisante. « Sérieusement ? Un roux et un brun, mes frères ? Sinon, ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? » Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. « J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu au combat contre un imbécile pareil. »

« Pas la peine de feindre l'ignorance, une stratégie aussi basique ne fonctionne pas avec moi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin. « Crois ce que tu veux. »

Shikamaru lui emboita le pas. « Ce serait plus facile pour toi d'admettre la vérité. Je sais qu'ils ne te ressemblent pas physiquement mais… Ils ont l'air de ne rester qu'entre eux et ils ont le même air arrogant et supérieur que toi. Désolé de briser un mythe, mais vous les Sabakus, vous êtes dépistés à 3km… »

Temari haussa les épaules. « Si ça peut te faire plaisir de croire que ce sont mes frères, c'est pas moi qui vais te contredire… »

Shikamaru sourit.

…

Dès que Shikamaru passa le pas de la porte, il fut assailli par ses amis. 'Où étais tu passé, qu'est ce qui s'est passé', et autres questions dans le genre. Il se gratta la tête en soupirant. « Ah… Galère… » Dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Ino se mit juste devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, clairement agacée par son attitude désinvolte. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ? »

Shikamaru soupira et se redressa, ses avant-bras en appui sur ses genoux. « J'ai été attaqué par un Hunter. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard perçant. « Mais encore ? On a tous senti le kekkai, on sait tous que tu as été attaqué, mais quelle est sa force, son pouvoir, combien étaient-ils ? C'était une attaque ciblée ? »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Le Uchiha était un peu trop curieux à son goût. « Il était seul, et puissant mais je l'ai battu aisément. Ce n'était pas ciblé. J'ai été négligent, j'ai enlevé mon amulette pour me laver les mains et il m'a repéré. Je ne l'ai pas tué mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons à nous soucier de lui à l'avenir. » Il regarda Sasuke. « Satisfait ? » Sasuke se contenta d'émettre un petit grognement. Shikamaru sourit en coin. « Les Hunters ne doivent pas vous préoccuper, Ino, Choji et moi nous en faisons notre affaire. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là après tout. Le plus important pour l'instant est de trouver le Fruit. Je vais faire quelques recherches sur les écrits qui portent sur ce sujet, et peut être voir s'il existe des écrits humains dessus. Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas grand chose sur sa forme, ni sur comment le trouver. Nous ne pouvons y aller que par tâtonnements et nous fier à notre odorat. »

« Je peux peut être regarder l'historique de l'école. » Intervint Sakura.

« Bonne idée Sakura, mais regarde également ce que tu peux trouver sur le lieu lui même, ce qu'il y avait avant cet établissement, ça nous donnera peut-être une piste. » Shikamaru se tourna vers leur leader. « Naruto, il faut également qu'on parle de ta nouvelle amie. »

Naruto qui était peu intervenu jusqu'alors, fronça les sourcils. « Hinata ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à faire dans cette histoire. »

Shikamaru soupira. « Mis à part le fait qu'il est dangereux d'avoir des contacts aec des humains… »

Sasuke le coupa. « C'est une Hyuuga. » Dit-il sèchement.

« Et alors ? »

Ino secoua la tête en soupirant. « Idiot ! Les Hyuugas sont une grande famille de prêtres. »

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, Sasuke poursuivit. « Les prêtres et surtout prêtresses sont une nourriture délicieuse pour nous autres yôkais. Leur odeur nous est presque irrésistible. Rester à côté d'elle peut obstruer tes sens et te faire rater une opportunité de sentir le Fruit de l'immortalité. »

Naruto baissa le regard. « Vous voulez que je m'éloigne d'elle... » Murmura-t-il.

Sakura, sentant la détresse de son ami, mit la main sur son épaule. « N'oublies pas notre mission Naruto, c'est ce que nous attendons depuis des millénaires. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. « Naruto. Nous sommes tes compagnons, mais tu es celui qui dirige cette mission. Quoi que tu décides nous te suivrons. Mais rester auprès de cette Hyuuga ne va pas faire que masquer tes sens… Tu auras aussi plus de difficultés à te contrôler. Même si nous avons tous un contrôle supérieur à ceux des autres yôkais, nous ne sommes pas infaillibles. » Shikamaru marqua une pause et soupira. Ino et Choji le regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. « Il y a toujours possibilité que tu perdes le contrôle et que tu attaques ton amie. Après, c'est à toi de décider. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, quelle que soit ta décision, nous la respecterons. »

Naruto demeurait silencieux et fixait le sol. Sasuke souffla et se leva. « Il n'y a pas à tergiverser longtemps. C'est simple, on ne doit pas s'en approcher. En plus de tous les inconvénients que Shikamaru vient de citer, il est probable qu'elle puisse sentir notre énergie et mettre à mal notre couverture ! »

« C'est à Naruto de décider. » Dit Shikamaru calmement, sans ciller.

« Alors, on va risquer notre mission, notre objectif, ce que tous les yôkais attendent depuis des millénaires, pour une stupide prêtresse ?! » Rétorqua Sasuke. Il s'avança vers Naruto et le prit par la chemise« Naruto, je n'ai pas accepté de faire équipe avec toi pour que tu sabotes avant même qu'on ait commencé à chercher ! »

Naruto repoussa Sasuke. « Je le sais très bien ! Je connais très bien l'importance de notre mission ! » Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Je sais quelles sont les priorités. C'est bon, je n'adresserai plus la parole à Hinata. »

Personne n'osait parler après cette altercation. Sasuke hocha lentement de la tête avant d'aller se rasseoir. Shikamaru le suivit des yeux avant de se tourner vers Naruto. « Sage décision. » Dit til doucement. « Bon, puisque ce problème est réglé, on peut aller se coucher tranquille. » Reprit-il avec un ton de satisfaction. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux afin de s'appuyer dessus pour se lever. Ino et Chouji comprirent le message et se levèrent à leur tour. Shikamaru épousseta ses cuisses avant de se redresser. « Récapitulatif pour demain. Ino Chouji et moi s'occupons de dépister les éventuels hunters qui traînent et de s'en débarrasser. Vous trois, vous vous concentrez sur le Fruit et uniquement sur le Fruit. Il n'y a pas d'autres yôkais dans le lycée mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. Il ne faut pas se relâcher. C'est une mission décisive pour l'avenir de nos clans. » Dit il avant de quitter la pièce avec Chouji et Ino.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est réellement passé ? » Demanda Ino, dès qu'ils eurent rejoint leur appartement.

Shikamaru sourit. On dirait qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à tromper ses amis d'enfance. Il s'étira et s'affala sur le fauteuil. « Le Hunter que j'ai combattu était l'ainée des Sabakus. Elle s'appelle Temari. Je crois avoir repéré ses deux frères, un brun avec un gros nez et un petit roux qui a les yeux clairs. »

Chouji, qui s'était assis sur une chaise de la table à manger, fronça les sourcils. « Il y a deux personnes dans notre classe qui correspondent à ta description. »

Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, Ino revint en hochant de la tête. « Kankurou et Gaara, il me semble. Comment est ce que tu as su ? »

Shikamaru se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. « J'ai un peu provoqué Temari pour qu'elle me le dise. Pour les 2 autres… » Shikamaru sourit. « Juste une intuition. »

Chouji leva un sourcil. « C'est quoi le plan ? »

Shikamaru regarda ses deux coéquipiers. « Ils sont forts… Plus forts que je ne l'avais prévu. On ne peut pas les battre avec la force brute. Il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'on ne peut en tuer qu'un chacun. »

Choji soupira. « Diagnostic : observation ? »

Le stratégiste hocha de la tête. « C'est ça. De toute façon on a pas le choix. On ne peut pas s'attaquer à eux dans l'état actuel. »

Ino soupira. « Je sens que les prochains jours vont être pa-sion-nants ! » Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en observation que nous devons baisser notre garde. D'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, ils peuvent sentir que nous sommes des yôkais même si nous portons l'amulette. Ils savent déjà que ce que nous sommes, à quel type de yokai nous appartenons, ce qui leur donne un avantage sur nous. Ils ont été entrainés pour nous traquer et nous tuer. Ils doivent être en train d'élaborer un plan en ce moment même. Peut-être vont-ils décider de nous attaquer dès demain. »

Ino leva un sourcil. « Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas mieux de s'organiser pour se défendre contre eux. »

Shikamaru fit craquer l'os de son cou. « C'est une possibilité à envisager, mais il est peu probable qu'elle se réalise. S'ils savent nous repérer, ils savent donc combien nous sommes et quelle est notre force. S'ils sont capables de surpasser un à un, ils ne prendront pas le risque de nous attaquer tous ensemble. Il faut juste rester groupé, ne pas s'isoler, sinon on risque d'être pris dans un de leur kekkai et ce sera fini pour nous. Vous ne devrez surtout pas lâcher Naruto d'une semelle. »

« Et Sasuke et Sakura ? » Demanda Ino.

« Pas notre mission. » Répondit-il froidement en haussant les épaules.

Ino allait répondre mais fut interrompue par Choji. « Et toi dans l'histoire ? »

Shikamaru soupira. Il savait qu'il aurait tôt ou tard à subir la colère d'Ino. « Ça ne change pas de ce que j'ai dit aux autres. Je continue les recherches. Il semble que l'ainée des Sabakus passe pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque. »

« Pourquoi on ne l'attaque pas elle d'abord alors ? Ça en fait toujours un en moins. »

« Parce que… Je pense que ses frères chercheront tout de suite à la venger. Or, si j'ai eu un aperçu des pouvoirs de Temari, nous n'avons aucune info sur ceux de ses frères. En plus… Je ne sais pas encore très bien comment fonctionne un kekkai, peuvent-ils entrer pour la secourir ? J'ai besoin d'envisager les différentes possibilités pour arriver à un plan. » Ino ouvrit la bouche pour commencer sa tirade assassine mais il ne la laissa pas faire. « Pour en revenir à Sasuke et Sakura. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Sasuke et de sa présence dans cette mission. Si tu veux les protéger, fais toi plaisir, mais ne compromets pas notre mission. » Dit-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre, mais Ino l'arrêta.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire Shikamaru ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Était-ce tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?... Il y avait l'histoire du sceau, celle du moment où il a perdu le contôle pendant une fraction de seconde… Il bailla. « S'il y avait autre chose à dire, je l'aurais dit Ino. » dit-il sans se retourner.

La jeune fille lança un regard à son autre ami qui acquiesça. « N'oublies pas que nous sommes tes amis Shikamaru. » Dit Chouji.

Traduction : On te connait assez pour savoir que tu nous caches quelque chose, et on t'aime assez pour te pardonner tes fautes. Shikamaru sourit. C'était dans un sens… Rassurant. « Avec des gens comme vous, difficile de l'oublier ! » Dit-il en laissant ses amis dans le salon. Ces derniers n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus, certes, mais ils savaient qu'il cachaient quelque chose et allaient revenir à la charge tôt ou tard. Ah.. Galère…

Temari était debout devant le lavabo de la salle de bains. Elle se regardait dans la glace. Sa chemise était entièrement déboutonnée. Elle tendit son cou et posa ses doigts sur la marque juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Et merde… Elle la frotta un peu dans l'espoir qu'elle s'estompe. Et merde… 'Je t'ai apposé mon sceau' Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de sceau de yôkai et était allée directement dans la salle de bains dès qu'elle était rentrée. Elle avala sa salive. Ce n'était pas possible… Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une marque bizarre de yôkai sur elle. Elle frotta la marque avec plus d'ardeur, jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge. Elle commença à la griffer. Elle voulait s'arracher la peau, tout du moment que cette horrible marque disparaisse. Mais rien n'y fit. « Putain de merde ! » Cria-t-elle en lançant le premier objet qui lui vint à la main, brisant le miroir de ce fait. Ses mains serraient les bords du lavabo tellement fort qu'elles étaient devenues blanches. Sa respiration commençait à devenir saccadée.

« Tout va bien Temari ? » Lança une voix derrière la porte.

Temari se tourna vers la source de la voix. Gaara… Elle ferma les yeux et prit quelques bouffées d'air pour reprendre son souffle et essayer d'avoir une voix normale. « Oui, tout va bien ! » Elle se redressa et reboutonna sa chemise, cachant l'objet de sa colère. Ses frères ne devaient absoluement pas connaître l'existence de cette maudite marque. Elle prit encore une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec son petit frère Gaara, le visage inquiet.

Son regard se porta derrière elle et il remarqua les morceaux de miroir par terre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque mais sa sœur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je nettoierai tout ça après. » Dit-elle calmement en bousculant un peu son frère qui restait immobile devant l'entrée de la salle de bains. Temari le sentit se retourner et la regarder avec méfiance. Il devait surement savoir qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais savoir également qu'elle n'en dirait rien pour l'instant. Le moment des explications n'était donc que partie remise mais cela lui laissait le temps de trouver une excuse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Kankurou. Il était alongé sur le sol, un magazine devant lui et un paquet de chips dans la main. Temari passa devant lui sans lui porter la moindre attention. Kankurou la suivit néanmoins du regard et quand il vit que sa sœur l'ignorait complètement, il se tourna vers son frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Temari revint à ce moment là une tasse de thé à la main. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et souffla sur son thé. Elle savait que ses frères attendaient ses explications, mais elle n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle allait leur révéler et de ce qu'elle allait cacher. Après tout, c'était un choc pour elle aussi. La première fois qu'elle n'avait pas éliminé un yôkai. « Comme vous le savez surement, j'ai combattu un yôkai aujourd'hui. Un kirin »

Voyant que sa sœur s'était enfin décidée à parler, Gaara alla s'installer près de son frère. « Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? » Demanda-t-il tout en s'agenouillant.

Temari baissa les yeux. « J'ai… » Elle avala sa salive. « été vaincue. » Finit elle par dire.

Durant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de ses deux frères s'écarquillèrent. Gaara fronça les sourcils. « Ils sont donc si puissants… » Murmura-t-il.

Temari rougit et détourna la tête. « Ce… Ce n'est pas ça… » Même si elle ne les voyait pas, elle pouvait sentir leur regard interrogateur. « Je suis plus puissante que lui mais… Sa force ne réside pas dans la puissance brute. C'est un stratégiste. Il m'a piégée. » Finit-elle par avouer.

Gaara la scrutait minutieusement. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de trouver une faille dans les réactions de sa sœur. « S'il t'a vaincue, pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Temari écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cette question lui rappelait leur père. C'était une question qu'il aurait pu lui poser en la regardant comme si elle n'était qu'un déchet. Temari leva la tête, les yeux révulsés, la bouche entrouverte.

A la vue de la détresse de sa sœur, Gaara comprit que sa question avait été mal interprétée. Il baissa les yeux, embarassé d'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenir. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. « Je veux dire, pourquoi un yôkai n'aurait pas tué sa proie. »

Kankurou tapa du poing sur le sol avant de se lever. « Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi un yôkai épargnerait sa proie ?! D'autant plus s'il sait que c'est un hunter ! »

Gaara soupira. « Calme toi Kankurou. Il faut analyser la situation avec parcimonie. Nous savons que le Fruit de l'Immortalité est le trésor le plus précieux de l'Autre Monde. Nous savons également que ce Fruit est arrivé à maturité. »

Kankurou se rassit et acquiesça. « Ouaip, d'où la grande influence de yôkais. »

Gaara fit un signe d'approbation de la tête. « Récemment, l'activité des yôkais avait augmenté. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

Temari baissa les yeux. « Il n'y avait eu que du menu fretin. »

Gaara regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux. « Pour l'instant, 5 yôkais de rang supérieur sont dans notre classe. 6, avec celui que tu as combattu. Et je peux affirmer que d'autres yôkais aussi puissants sont arrivés à Konoha. »

« Les archives connues n'ont jamais fait état d'un tel rassemblement de yôkais de cette puissance. » Affirma Temari.

« Ni d'une telle diversité il me semble » Ajouta Gaara.

Temari haussa un sourcil. « De quelle race sont-ils ? »

« Kitsune, Karasu-tengu, Kodama, Minkirauwa, Chokeshin et Kirin. » Annonça Kankurou.

« Et ils semblent agir ensemble. Ce qui n'est pas dans l'habitude des yôkais. » Ajouta Gaara. « Je pense qu'à nous trois, nous sommes assez puissants pour nous débarrasser de ces 6 monstres. Néanmoins, nous nous sortirions très affaiblis de ce combat. Et nous ne pouvons risquer que d'autres yôkais profitent de la situation. »

« D'autant plus que Danzô saisirait l'occasion de nous supprimer. » Dit Kankurou.

Gaara garda le silence pendant un moment, pris dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre. « Quelle est leur stratégie d'après toi ? » Finit-il par demander.

Temari ferma les yeux pour se remémorer les événements de la journée. Après une complète analyse, elle les rouvrit et partagea ses pensées. « Le Kirin que j'ai combattu s'appelle Shikamaru. Au vu de ses capacités et de la façon dont il parle, c'est le cerveau de l'équipe. »

Kankurou haussa un sourcil. « Leur chef ? »

Sa sœur secoua la tête négativement. « Je ne pense pas. Etrangement, il n'a pas du tout parlé du Fruit. »

« Pour quelle raison en parlerait-il à un Hunter ? »

Temari regarda son frère dans les yeux. « Aucune mais… » Elle détourna son regard.

« Mais quoi ? » Dit Kankurou impatiemment. Gaara, qui scrutait ses moindres gestes s'était rendu compte du malaise de sa sœur pourtant si confiante et se préparait au pire.

« Il a été envoyé pour nous tuer. La famille Sabaku. » Finit-elle par avouer.

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un moment. « Il ma révélé qu'un yôkai ne pouvait tuer qu'un seul Sabaku dans sa vie… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler dans aucun document que père nous a laissé… Mais pour cette raison, il ne m'a pas tuée. C'est Gaara qui l'intéresse. »

Kankurou regarda son frère dont l'expression restait indéchiffrable. « Il sait que je suis une Sabaku mais n'est pas sur vos identités. Il a également du se rendre compte que nous sommes plus puissants que lui. D'après moi, il n'agira pas avant de rassembler davantages d'informations. »

« Dans ce cas… la meilleure défense… »

« C'est l'attaque ! » Finit Kankurou en souriant jusqu'aux dents.

Gaara ferma les yeux. « Il faut se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Et si tes hypothèses sont fondées et qu'il s'agit du stratégiste de l'équipe, nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups. Les yôkais seront affaiblis sans leur tête pensante et nous pourront alors les supprimer. »

Kankurou approuva le plan de Gaara avec enthousiasme, clamant qu'ils auraient enfin des yôkais intéressants à affronter. Temari également aurait du être enthousiaste à l'idée de se débarrasser du yôkai qui l'avait humiliée. Elle ne devrait pas douter du succès de l'opération. Après tout, ils étaient les plus forts… Mais elle porta inconsciemment sa main sur sa poitrine, les mots du yôkais résonnant dans sa tête. 'Je peux te tuer quand je veux.' Elle s'imagina alors avec ses frères en train de prendre le yôkai en embuscade, de le terrasser avec une facilité déconcertante mais juste après sombrer dans une terrible douleur, le yôkai la tuant grâce à la marque qu'il avait apposée sur elle et ses deux frères se sacrifiant pour la sauver.

« Temari ? »

Elle sursauta un peu et dirigea son regard vers son plus jeune frère sans dire un mot. Elle pouvait dire d'après son expression inquiète qu'elle devait avoir l'air livide. « Ça ne va pas Temari ? »

Elle baissa les yeux pour que ses frères ne voient pas sa détresse. « Je crois… Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je me débarasse seule du yôkai… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Il t'a déjà vaincue une fois… » Déclara Gaara d'une voix monotone.

« Il m'a prise par suprise ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Gaara secoua la tête. « Non, on ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer… Il a eu l'occasion de te tuer aujourd'hui. Et s'il le faisait demain ? »

Et s'il te tuait toi. Avait-telle envie de répondre. Elle fixait le sol, cherchant désespérément un argument pour leur faire changer d'avis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire marquer par un stupide yôkai. Si ça se trouve il lui avait menti, mais mieux valait être prudente. « Il peut nous apporter des informations sur le Fruit ! »

Kankurou plissa les yeux. « Et en quoi ça nous intéresserait ? »

« Ça ne sert à rien de tuer un yôkai si un autre peut devenir super puissant juste après ! »

« Ça ne sert à rien d'en savoir plus si nous sommes tous morts. » Ajouta Gaara.

« Hey, personne ici présent ne va mourir ! » Cria Kankurou.

Temari regarda ses deux frères avec détermination. « Une semaine. Donne moi une semaine pour éclaircir cette affaire et après on le tue. »

Kankurou soupira théâtralement avant de se laisser tomber par terre. « Temari, ça fait 8 ans que tu essaies de trouver ce que père nous a laissé. Tu crois que tu peux résoudre tout ça en une semaine ? »

« Je ne prétends pas tout résoudre… Mais je ne veux pas laisser passer d'indice. »

Gaara soupira. « D'accord, une semaine. »

« Quoi ?! »

Temari prit son plus jeune frère dans ses bras et lui embassa la tempe. « Merci Gaara ! »

Kankurou pointason index vers son frère. « Tu vas la laisser à la portée de ce yôkai ?! »

Temari donna une claque sur la tête de son frère. « Hey, je ne suis pas sans défense non plus ! »

Gaara soupira devant le comportement de ses ainés. « C'est juste pour une semaine… »

…

Sai entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta à mi-distance entre son maître et lui pour s'agenouiller. « Danzô-sama »

Le vieil homme se retourna pour faire face à son élève et fit un léger signe de la tête pour l'inviter à parler. « Comment s'est passé la rentrée ? »

« Parfaitement. Je suis dans le même groupe que les deux plus jeunes Sabakus et de la prêtresse Hyuuga. »

Danzô hocha de la tête. « D'autres remarques ? »

Sai émit un petit sourire. « Des individus intéressants sont arrivés dans ma classe. »

Danzô haussa un sourcil. « Intéressant ? Hunters ou yôkais ? »

« Je l'ignore encore. Aussi, l'ainée des Sabakus a déployé son kekkai pendant les heures de cours. »

Danzô leva la tête pour réfléchir. « Intéressant… Enfin, après tout rien d'étonnant compte tenu du contexte… »

…

...


End file.
